La vie continue
by turluturu
Summary: Deux ans après l'anime, un nouvel alchimiste arrive dans l'équipe de Mustang. Silencieux sauf en mission, introverti, attentif voici les mots dont on pourrait le qualifier. Plein d'aventures l'attendent. Et notemment la première qui marquera à jamais sa
1. Une nuit d'orage

Un coup de tonnerre éclata, lourd, dans le village de Resembool. Les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait plus entendre l'orage. Il lui rappelait trop **cette** nuit.

Flash-back

La sonnette sonna et Pinako alla ouvrir. Un militaire se trouvait devant elle, portant une lettre cachetée de l'Armée. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien vouloir l'Armée ? Méfiante, elle prit la lettre que lui tendait le soldat et adressa un bref au revoir à celui-ci. Elle rentra dans le salon, puis bourra sa pipe de tabac et l'alluma. Elle inspira une grande bouffée de fumée et ouvrit la lettre.

Sa lecture finie et la surprise l'ayant tellement empoignée, elle ouvrit spasmodiquement la bouche et sa pipe tomba, éparpillant un peu de tabac sur le tapis. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et sa gorge se nouer. Soudainement, elle sentit une petite main tirailler le bas de son tablier blanc. Elle baissa le regard.

- C'est des nouvelles de Papa et Maman, Mamie Pinako ? demanda Winry, alors âgée de quatre ans.

- Oui, répondit la grand-mère, la voix altérée par la tristesse et l'émotion. De très mauvaises nouvelles.

- Ils ne vont pas bien ?

- Ils sont…morts.

A l'annonce de ce mot, un éclair retentit dans le ciel, brisant le silence de par son tonnerre. Winry écarquilla les yeux.

- Morts ? redemanda la petite fille.

- Morts.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, Winry s'en retourna et se précipita vers sa chambre.

- Winry ! attends !

Mais elle ne l'attendait pas. La petite fille ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma violemment et ferma la dite porte à clé. Elle se laissa glisser le long du bois et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle passait un bras autour de ses jambes. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, murmurant ces mots :

- Ne m'abandonnez pas.

Fin du flash-back

Sans le vouloir, une larme s'échappa de ses cristaux bleus et un gémissement de tristesse s'échappa de sa gorge, suivis par bien d'autres. Elle sanglota ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'être tirée de ses sanglots par le bruit de sa porte.

- Win ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles. Ca ne va pas ? Je t'ai entendu sangloter et je me suis dit que…enfin…peut être que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Winry releva la tête vers l'ombre adossée à la porte : des cheveux blonds attachés en natte, des yeux dorés, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Elle lui fit un timide signe de la main lui indiquant qu'il pouvait s'approcher. Il sortit de l'ombre et s'accroupit devant le lit de la jeune fille. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et quelques instants plus tard, elle fondit complètement en larmes.

Edward, ne sachant que faire et hésitant un peu sur la marche à suivre, la prit maladroitement contre lui.

- Ne pleures pas, Winry, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es beaucoup plus belle lorsque tu souris.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Ed venait de lui faire un compliment. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main les dernières larmes qui tentaient de se frayer un passage à travers ses yeux mouillés puis renifla fortement. Ed relâcha son étreinte et elle put se remettre face à lui.

- Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu pleurais juste avant que je n'arrive ?

Elle hésita quelques instants. Même si ce n'était pas un secret, c'était terrible pour elle d'en parler. Elle fixa Edward et son regard se perdit dans celui doré du jeune homme. Ceux-ci, se rendant compte de la situation, rougirent.

- En fait, commença-t-elle, je n'aime pas l'orage. Ca me rappelle trop la nuit où j'ai appris que…que...

- Si tu ne veux pas continuer, je ne te force pas, la rassura-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait du mal à prononcer ses mots.

- La nuit où j'ai appris que mes parents avaient été tués.

Elle remarqua que si elle disait ça très vite, elle pouvait le faire sans aucun problème où une quelconque effusion de larmes. Les yeux de Ed s'étaient transformés. On pouvait désormais y lire de la tristesse et de la compassion.

- Ca t'a fait du bien d'en parler ?

Elle opina du bonnet.

- Alors, bonne nuit, Winry.

Il se leva, puis prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Le cœur de Winry s'arrêta de battre pendant un infime instant. Il posa un baiser sur son front, puis s'en alla vers la porte.

- Ed ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en se retournant.

- Je sais que c'est gamin, mais…estcequetuveuxbiendormiravecmoi ?

- Pardon ? Excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu pourrais répéter plus doucement ?

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et le blond tenta désespérément de percer la raison de cette rougeur.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? redemanda-t-elle plus lentement alors que sa rougeur s'intensifiait.

Edward aussi sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Dormir avec Winry ? Il ne demandait que ça. Il se rapprocha du lit de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que j'ai droit à une bise si je dors avec toi ?

- Eh ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je te fais tes automails, je te signale.

- Je les paye, rétorqua-t-il en souriant devant la gêne de son amie. Mais bon. Pas de bisou, tu dors toute seule.

- Est-ce que ça ira, ça ?

Elle prit le visage de Ed entre ses mains et lui effleura tout doucement les lèvres en fermant les paupières.

- F…f…faut v…voir, balbutia-t-il alors qu'il arborait une jolie teinte rouge brique

Elle rigola. Elle souleva la couette, l'invitant à entrer. Edward rougit encore plus lorsqu'il vit ce que portait Winry : une simple nuisette blanche laissant entrevoir la moitié de ses cuisses et le reste de ses jambes.

Il se coucha près d'elle, et alors qu'il s'étirait – et qu'il avait réussi à reprendre une teinte normale –, il sentit quelque chose se serrer contre lui et lui enserrer la taille avant que Winry ne décide à loger sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Le rouge revint à la charge. N'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine, il décida simplement de passer un bras autour des épaules de Winry et de la serrer un peu plus contre lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. ( le premier qui s'imagine un truc pervers, je me demande quel châtiment je vais bien lui fourguer. J'en ais un : faire tous les dossiers en retard du colonel. )

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Winry et lui murmura tendrement :

- Bonne nuit, Winry.

Seul un souffle chaud sur son torse nu lui répondit, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

Voilà. Le premier chapitre est terminé. Alors siouplaît, juste une petite review. Juste pour voir si ce début de fic est potable.

Bon, ben, au revoir et à bientôt pour le chapitre deux.

En attendant, pour vous faire patienter, voici un petit extrait :

- _Vous n'avez rien de plus consistant ?_

_Deux chimères firent leur apparition, montrant les crocs et mourrant d'envie d'en découdre. Le jeune homme ne leur lança qu'un regard ennuyé. _

_Les deux bêtes tournaient autour de lui comme des vautours puis se lancèrent sur lui qui esquiva d'un salto arrière la première et d'une roue la seconde._


	2. The Darkness Alchemist

L'examen d'entrée se déroulait désormais dans une immense salle haute de plafond. Plusieurs loges étaient pratiquées dans les murs afin de permettre aux hauts gradés de l'Armée de juger par eux-mêmes les capacités des aspirants alchimistes. D'immenses tentures frappées de l'idéogramme de l'Armée et d'autres de celui des Alchimistes d'Etat.

Plusieurs aspirants passèrent devant le jury constitué du nouveau Généralissime, plusieurs généraux et quelques Alchimistes d'Etat. Certains aspirants furent recalés, d'autres acceptés avec une note moyenne de six. Le dernier aspirant arriva. Il était plutôt petit – un mètre soixante environ – et portait un masque sur le visage. Il s'avança vers le centre de la salle et le soldat présent lui ordonna d'ôter son masque.

- Non, répondit simplement le masqué.

- Comment !

- Non. Je n'enlèverai pas ce masque.

- Je te somme de…

- Laissez, Hollom ! ordonna le Généralissime. Voyons voir ce qu'il vaut.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Bon, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour tracer ton cercle de transmutation ?

L'aspirant regarda la craie d'un regard blasé, puis ce regard passa sur le Généralissime.

- Vous n'avez rien de plus…disons…consistant ?

- Monsieur, fit Roy Mustang qui était membre du jury. Je pense que nous devrions…

Le reste de la phrase fut chuchotée à l'oreille. Le Généralissime sourit puis se tourna vers Hollom.

- Libérez les bêtes, lui ordonna-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hollom réprima un frisson puis s'avança vers le mur du fond et abaissa un levier qui fit apparaître une ouverture dans le mur. Deux paires d'yeux rouges rougeoyèrent dans la pénombre. Deux chimères s'avancèrent de leur démarche de prédateur, montrant les crocs et avides d'en découdre. Elles tournaient autour du jeune homme comme deux vautours sans vraiment l'attaquer. Il leur jeta un regard ennuyé.

Puis les chimères s'élancèrent sur lui. Il évita la première d'un salto arrière et la seconde d'une roue. Grognant parce que leur proie leur avait échappé, les deux monstres répétèrent l'assaut pour le même résultat. Il se passa cinq minutes pendant lesquels le jeune homme esquiva les assauts des chimères puis, prenant une posture de combat, s'élança sur les chimères. Au départ, il ne se battait pas vraiment. Il contrait plutôt. Puis les coups se firent plus violents et rageurs. Les deux chimères furent envoyées toute deux contre le mur d'un coup de pied circulaire particulièrement puissant.

- Lâchez les deux autres.

Deux autres chimères apparurent et se ruèrent sur le jeune homme qui se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de croc qui lui aurait déchiqueté la nuque. Il se tourna vers le dirigeant de l'Armée.

- Vous êtes joueur ! lui hurla-t-il. A mon tour de vous montrer ce que je sais faire.

Il courut sur un mur et s'élança en un parfait saut de l'ange sur le dos. Alors qu'il allait retomber, les extrémités de ses membres s'entourèrent d'un halo pourpre et noir. Se réceptionnant sur le sol d'une manière exceptionnelle, il envoya la première chimère en l'air d'un uppercut avant de sauter et d'envoyer un coup de pied retourné qui balança la chimère au sol. Au contact du sol, celui-ci s'enfonça et flot de sang se déversa de la bouche de la chimère désormais morte. Lorsqu'il retomba par terre, une autre bête se rua sur lui par derrière. Il se retourna juste à temps pour faire un losange avec ses bras croisés et entourer le cou du monstre. Sa prise se resserra alors que la chimère suffoquait et crachait du sang sur le masque blanc. Elle s'écroula, étranglée, sur le sol froid.

Il avisa les deux dernières chimères qui fonçaient sur lui. Il sauta puis brandit son poing. Tout son bras fut entouré du halo étrange. Lorsqu'il retomba, il frappa le sol avec une force incroyable, projetant des morceaux de son halo en direction des chimères. Celles-ci furent transpercées par une multitude de piques pourpres qui les tua sur le coup. Le sang s'éparpilla sur le sol.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le jury surpris de ce retour de force.

- Accepté, prononça le Généralissime. Présentez-vous dans deux jours au QG militaire et demandez le général de brigade Mustang. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Warren. Virgil Warren.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Virgil sortit de la salle, laissant les quatre cadavres de chimère sur le sol et les spectateurs dans leurs loges.

Il enfila son masque. Celui-ci était devenu une seconde peau pour lui. Heureusement que sa mère avait eu l'idée de lui offrir pour Noël il y a quatre ans. Il sortit puis ferma son appartement à clé. Malgré l'heure matinale, les rues de Central regorgeaient déjà de personnes s'acharnant au travail. En passant devant un marchand de fruits, son regard s'attarda sur une pomme. Il soupira. Plus jamais il ne mangerait de pomme. Du moins, pas en public.

Il marcha d'un pas résolu vers le QG. Pas dur à repérer. L'idéogramme peint sur la tenture rouge était énorme. Il entra, puis se présenta à l'accueil.

- Je cherche le général de brigade…comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Roy Mustang.

- Virgil Warren, je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien. A qui ais-je affaire ?

- Seulement à une simple réceptionniste. Le général Mustang se trouve actuellement dans son bureau. Il vous y attend.

- Dites moi juste où c'est.

- Vous prenez ce couloir. Ensuite, vous prenez le premier couloir sur la droite et c'est la huitième porte de gauche.

- Merci.

Il suivit l'itinéraire que lui avait indiqué la réceptionniste puis entra dans le bureau. C'était grand. Il y avait un bureau au fond et derrière, une baie vitrée qui donnait sur les rues.

- Warren, prononça Mustang en relevant le regard vers lui et en le détaillant.

Il avait enfilé un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'une chemise noire qu'il laissait ouverte et un pantalon noir. Ces vêtements tranchaient un peu avec son masque de kabuki blanc sur lequel il avait peint des motifs noirs entourés de rouge. Le contour des yeux était noir sur quelques millimètres. Ce masque se mariait délicieusement avec ses cheveux noirs longs où deux mèches rouge sang trônaient fièrement. Ses iris d'un noir profond s'accordaient avec les motifs de son masque et tranchaient avec la blancheur de celui-ci.

- Venez vous asseoir, Warren. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Virgil s'exécuta. Il s'assit en face du général qui tenait à la main une enveloppe et une boîte.

- Tenez. Voici votre certificat d'alchimiste ainsi que votre montre qui prouve votre appartenance aux Alchimistes d'Etat.

- Darkness Alchemist ? Pourquoi ce surnom ?

- Tous les alchimistes d'état ont droit à un surnom. Et le nouveau Généralissime est assez fantaisiste, je dois dire.

- Je vois. Vous êtes seul dans ce bureau ?

- Non. Mais pour une fois je suis le premier à être arrivé.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune femme. Virgil put constater qu'une lueur s'allumait dans le regard du général.

- Lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye, interpella Mustang.

- Oui, général ?

- Je vous présente notre nouvel alchimiste d'état, Virgil Warren. Alias, Darkness Alchemist. Warren, je vous présente le lieutenant-colonel Riza Hawkeye.

- Enchanté.

- De même.

- Général ?

- Mh ?

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà là ? D'habitude, vous n'êtes pas là avant onze heures.

- Il faut croire que j'ai changé, lieutenant-colonel.

Elle se contenta d'aller dans son bureau. Roy la suivit quelques instants des yeux avant de pousser un soupir. Son regard revint vers Virgil. Son masque lui permettait de garder un visage neutre et impassible à tout instant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça, général ?

- J'essaie de déchiffrer ce que tu penses.

- Je vais vous le dire. Je suis amusé. Amusé par votre petit manège avec le lieutenant-colonel. Je parie que c'est la seule femme dont vous soyez vraiment tombé amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla Roy.

Le téléphone sonna, rappelant les trois militaires à leur tâche. Roy décrocha.

- Général de brigade Roy Mustang, j'écoute.

- Général Mustang ? On nous signale une prise dans le siège de l'entreprise Texas. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous y rendre ?

- Aucun problème.

Ils raccrochèrent.

- Warren, ta première mission. Riza ! Prise d'otage chez Texas. On y va.

- A trois ? demanda-t-elle.

- A trois.

Virgil entendit le bruit d'arme que l'on rechargeait, puis le lieutenant-colonel sortit de son bureau, un 9mm à la main et un autre dans un holster à la hanche. Le jeune homme fixa les sangles présentes derrière le masque et sortit à la suite du général qui enfilait déjà ses gants.

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Pour le masque, voilà un lien pour le voir : http/www.fanstore.fr/images/120Joey20Latex20SLIPKNOT20Masque.jpg

Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, c'est le masque de Joey Jordison, le batteur du groupe Slipknot.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait autant plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

A plus pour le chapitre 3. En attendant, voici un extrait :

- _Repos, soldat. Quelle est la situation ?_

- _Le personnel a été pris en otage. On estime environ 34 preneurs d'otages. Les portes de devant ainsi que les issues de secours sont verrouillées_

- _Vous avez un plan du bâtiment ? demanda Virgil._

- _T'es qui, toi ?_

- _Le nouvel alchimiste d'état, Virgil Warren, dit-il en sortant sa montre._


	3. Assaut sur Texas

La voiture filait déjà à travers les rues de Central, le lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye au volant. Roy claquait des doigts, ses gants dans la poche de son manteau. Derrière, Virgil regardait le paysage défilé, son masque cachant toute expression.

- Warren, j'aimerais juste savoir quelque chose.

- Quoi, général ?

- Comment fais-tu ? Pour cette alchimie ?

- Très simple. Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, dans tout ce qui peut exister, il y a un mélange d'énergie positive et d'énergie négative.

- Je sais.

- Les deux forment ce qu'on appelle le yin et le yang, ou l'équilibre ou d'autres choses.

- Je le sais aussi.

- Ce que je fais, je brise cet équilibre pour en retirer l'énergie ou négative ou positive. Principalement, j'utilise l'énergie négative. La seule contrainte est qu'il faut savoir ce contrôler. L'énergie négative est capable de corrompre la personne pour faire mauvais usage de cette énergie.

- Tu as réussi ?

- A quoi ?

- A te contrôler ?

Si Virgil avait eu un visage, se disait Roy, il aurait fait un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Plus ou moins, répondit-il. Il n'y a pas vraiment de réussite à se contrôler. C'est un combat perpétuel contre soi-même. Rien d'autre.

- Eh, les bavards. On est arrivé, signala Hawkeye.

- Merci, Riza.

Elle stoppa la voiture devant le grand immeuble puis ils sortirent. Le bâtiment était une grande tour d'acier et de verre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. Plusieurs forces de police étaient déjà présentes sur les lieux. Roy s'approcha d'un soldat qui se mit au garde à vous à la vue de son supérieur.

- Repos, soldat. Quelle est la situation ?

- Le personnel a été pris en otage. On estime environ 34 preneurs d'otages. Les portes de devant ainsi que les issues de secours sont verrouillées

- Vous avez un plan du bâtiment ? demanda Virgil.

- T'es qui, toi ?

- Le nouvel alchimiste d'état, Virgil Warren, dit-il en sortant sa montre.

- Milles excuses, monsieur, s'excusa le policier, terriblement confus.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je viens d'être nommé ce matin. Bon, est-ce que vous avez un plan du bâtiment ?

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Roy et Riza regardèrent Virgil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le brun.

- Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas.

Le policier revint avec un grand rouleau dans les mains. Il le donna à Virgil qui le déboucha et sortit le plan. Insatisfait, il rangea la carte et la tendit au policier.

- Amenez-moi une carte 3D du bâtiment avec les conduits d'aération.

- Oui, monsieur.

Il revint quelques minutes, un ordinateur portable dans les mains. Virgil s'assit par terre et posa l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

- Général, venez voir.

Roy regarda le plan.

- C'est le plan de ventilation, et alors ?

- Regardez. Il y a un conduit qui part du bas de l'immeuble et qui se dirige droit vers le hall. Les portes doivent pouvoir être déverrouillées de l'intérieur.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un y aille.

- J'y vais.

- C'est sûr qu'avec ta taille, tu devrais pouvoir passer, acquiesça-t-il sans aucune moquerie.

Le jeune homme ne tiqua pas. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'il était petit. Mais il n'avait pas perçu une once d'ironie dans la voix du général. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction des portes : celles-ci étaient en verre teinté d'une épaisseur d'1 centimètre. C'était la vitre parfaite pour tendre une embuscade. Il avait enlevé sa chemise et l'avait vulgairement roulée en boule avant de la jeter à travers la vitre de leur voiture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se glisser dans le conduit, Riza vit vers lui.

- Virgil, prends ça, dit elle en lui tendant un micro.

- Merci, répondit-il en le prenant et en se le mettant dans l'oreille. Ca me sera sûrement utile.

Il se glissa dans le conduit et rampa à travers le couloir d'aluminium. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe. Lorsque les militaires refermèrent la grille, la luminosité se divisa par deux. Le masqué jura.

- Virgil, ça va ? demanda une voix à travers son micro.

- Je vois presque plus rien, répondit-il.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

- Oui, continuez de leur sommer de se rendre. Si vous ne faites plus rien, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Pour moi, ça ira.

Et il avait raison. Au bout de quelques instants, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la noirceur et il voyait désormais beaucoup mieux. Au bout de quelques virages qu'il n'avait pas vu, quelques jurons et égratignures, Virgil pu voir le bout du conduit. La lumière l'aveugla juste un instant avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir la grille. Il s'avança, accroupi, derrière le comptoir où personne ne surveillait. Il passa fugitivement la tête par-dessus et observa la situation : une vingtaine de personnes, personnel et clients, était assis par terre les mains liées. Cinq preneurs d'otage se tenaient en joue devant la vitre, prêt à faire feu à la moindre ouverture de la porte.

- Merde, jura Virgil en murmurant à son micro alors que le bruit des otages qui parlaient entre eux assourdissait sa voix.

- Quoi ? s'alarma Roy.

- Il y a cinq tireurs devant la porte et prêts à faire feu si j'ouvre cette putein de porte.

- Et les otages ?

- Tous en vie. Mains liées. Aucune blessure.

- Tant mieux. A toi de trouver une solution.

- Bien, général.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant que la solution ne parut, évidente, à son esprit.

- Général, écartez-vous ainsi que tout le monde de la porte. Je vais l'ouvrir.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Sûr et certain.

Il entendit Mustang donner quelques ordres.

- C'est fait. Ouvre la porte.

- Tout de suite, général.

Il releva la tête, puis pianota une commande sur l'ordinateur. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Personne. Surpris, les preneurs passèrent la tête dehors et furent aussitôt menacés par dix policiers, armes pointées vers eux.

- Rendez-vous ! les somma un officier de police.

Ils obéirent. Dix contre cinq, c'était inégal et quasi impossible. Ils furent donc débarrassés de leurs armes et menottés. Roy, suivi de son lieutenant-colonel, entra dans le bâtiment.

- On monte aux étages ! ordonna-t-il au Darkness Alchemist.

Celui-ci se releva, s'assura que les sangles derrière son masque étaient toujours correctement fixées, puis suivit le général à travers les escaliers. En plein milieu des escaliers, il s'arrêta. Ses deux collègues s'arrêtèrent eux aussi, voyant que l'alchimiste ne les suivait plus.

- C'est trop facile, commenta l'alchimiste.

- C'est tant mieux, répondit Roy.

- Non, général. Il a raison.

- Je crois qu'ils ont posé une bombe dans les fondations pour faire exploser la tour si jamais leur prise d'otage tournerait mal.

- Très bien. Vas voir.

- A vos ordres, mon général. On reste en contact.

Les deux officiers hochèrent la tête. Ils montèrent les escaliers tandis que lui les descendaient quatre à quatre. Il devait arriver avant ses collègues sinon, ils étaient tous perdus.

Du côté de Roy et Riza :

Ils montaient les escaliers comme des furies, avalant les escaliers. Roy devant, Riza derrière. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent au bout des escaliers, ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié du bâtiment. Roy, légèrement plus attentif que sa subordonnée, entendit le cran de sûreté s'ôter. Il jeta brièvement un regard à Riza, son 9mm en main, toujours aux aguets. Alors, il comprit. Il se jeta sur Riza, l'entraînant avec elle dans les escaliers alors que les balles traversèrent la porte pour se ficher dans le mur d'en face. Finalement, lorsqu'ils furent sur le palier de l'étage, ils se rendirent compte de la gêne de la situation : ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, Riza à califourchon sur Roy. Ils rougirent tous les deux assez fortement, puis, comme entraînés dans une spirale, Riza approcha doucement son visage de celui de Roy. Rien n'aurait pu interrompre ce moment sauf…trois preneurs d'otages ouvrant la porte et voulant voir si leurs cibles étaient mortes. En un clin d'œil, Roy claqua des doigts et crama deux de ses adversaires alors que Riza en clouait un au sol avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Roy, main tendue devant lui, le majeur sur le pouce, prêt à recourir à l'alchimie si d'autres se présentaient.

Du côté de Virgil :

Il était arrivé dans les fondations. Ce n'était que de la terre où étaient plantés des impressionnants piliers d'acier qui soutenaient la structure. Au pied de l'un deux, Virgil trouva une mallette. Il s'en approcha puis l'ouvrit et ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent : une bombe à retardement. Il y avait assez d'explosif pour faire exploser tout le bâtiment et le détonateur indiquait deux minutes. Virgil referma la mallette puis l'empoigna et se rua dans les escaliers. Le détonateur était toujours bien présent dans son esprit et l'heure tournait. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, le détonateur n'indiquait plus que trois secondes. Il prit son élan et jeta la bombe le plus loin et le plus haut qu'il put. Zéro ! Une gigantesque explosion retentit dans le ciel de Central, éparpillant des morceaux sur le sol.

- Virgil ! Virgil ! hurla Mustang dans son micro.

- Pas la peine de hurler si fort, mon général. Je suis entier. J'ai eu juste le temps de lancer la bombe en l'air. Elle a explosé en ne faisant que très peu de dégâts.

- Tant mieux. Viens nous rejoindre. On va avoir besoin de toi.

- J'arrive.

Il rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment en courant et monta encore une fois les escaliers. Il trouva Roy et Riza devant une porte blindée qui portait déjà la trace de nombreux impacts et brûlures.

- Je suppose que vous avez besoin de moi pour passer.

- Exact.

- Bon, poussez-vous.

Il s'avança vers la porte et tendit sa main droite, ouverte, paume vers le haut, devant lui. Avec sa main gauche, il réunit une important quantité d'énergie négative qui tourbillonnait dans sa main. Il s'éloigna de la porte et lança sa boule pourpre comme une boule de bowling sur la porte qui vola en éclat dès le premier coup. Virgil se tourna vers ses supérieurs. Riza, plus observatrice que Roy, remarqua qu'un de ses yeux n'étaient pas noir : son œil droit était rouge, la pupille noire, son iris n'était réduit qu'à trois virgules noires disposées en cercle et reliées par un cercle autour de la pupille. Elle ne releva pas la question. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il y avait cinq hommes en kimono, en posture de combat, prêts à sauter sur n'importe quel adversaire.

- Laissez-les moi, demanda simplement Virgil en serrant plus fort ses sangles.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

- Oui. Partez devant, je vais les retarder.

Les deux officiers partirent devant. Et au moment où les karatékas allaient se jeter sur les deux adultes, Virgil s'élança sur eux. C'était impressionnant comme il voyait bien avec son œil droit. Il arrivait même des fois à savoir à l'avance ce que ferait son adversaire.

Un coup de pied mieux placé que les autres fit crouler un de ses adversaires en deux. Il sauta sur une épaule de cet adversaire, puis se retourna et enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans la nuque. Celle-ci se brisa avec un craquement écoeurant, mais Virgil n'y prêta même pas attention.

Du côté de Roy et Riza :

Le général et sa subordonnée étaient devant une grande porte. Ils la poussèrent à deux, puis trouvèrent le dirigeant de la chaîne d'entreprise Texas bâillonné et ligoté sur sa chaise, un pistolet sur la tempe, le chef des preneurs d'otage s'apprêtant à tirer. Celui-ci ôta le cran de sûreté et voulut appuyer sur la détente. Malheureusement pour lui, Roy fut le plus rapide et d'un claquement de doigts réduit le preneur d'otages à un tas de cendres. Riza alla détacher le malheureux président.

Du côté de Virgil :

Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Armé d'un katana, il se lança sur Virgil. Celui-ci bougea juste d'un centimètre. Le karatéka se tenait le ventre et laissa retomber son arme, la douleur dans le ventre était tellement insupportable. Il regarda le jeune homme masqué qui était à un centimètre de lui, sa main devant le ventre de son adversaire, son bras entouré du halo pourpre. Virgil retira sa main et laissa tomber l'homme en kimono par terre. Il s'adossa à un mur, défit les sangles qui retenaient son masque et enleva ce dernier. Il en profita pour respirer profondément et laisser le vent lui caresser le visage. Malheureusement, le bonheur fut de courte durée puisqu'il dû remettre son masque en entendant des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier.

Voilà, le chapitre trois est terminé. Pour l'instant, c'est le plus long chapitre. Dans le quatrième chapitre, vous verrez enfin pourquoi l'Alchimiste des Ténèbres porte un masque, la vérité sur son œil droit et la confrontation Ed/Virgil. Si certains connaissent Naruto, ils remarqueront que j'ai emprunté deux éléments. Par contre, à vous de les trouver.

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Edward et Virgil se tournaient autour tels des chiens se battant autour d'un os. Edward, lame dehors. Virgil, Sharingan activé. Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward se jeta sur le masqué. Celui-ci évita l'assaut rageur de la lame, puis attrapa le blond par l'épaule, le retourna vers lui et lui envoya son poing dans le visage._

- _Je vais te dire pourquoi je porte un masque._

_Virgil défit les sangles de son masque, puis l'enleva, faisant éclater la vérité au grand jour._


	4. Les cicatrices du passé

Roy et Riza descendirent des escaliers avec le président sur les talons. Virgil renfila son masque en vitesse.

- Alors, Darkness ? demanda Roy.

- Tout est bien allé, général.

- Bien. Sortons.

Ils descendirent, lentement cette fois ci, les escaliers. Arrivés dans le hall, ils virent que les otages avaient été libérés et lorsqu'ils virent leur employeur, ils se précipitèrent autour de lui comme des vautours autour d'une carcasse. Les trois militaires sortirent du grand immeuble, saluèrent les quelques policiers qu'ils connaissaient puis remontèrent dans leur voiture. Virgil remit sa chemise qu'il avait jetée en boule deux heures auparavant. Riza était de nouveau au volant. Arrivés au QG, ils regagnèrent directement le bureau de Mustang où plusieurs autres personnes étaient présentes. Celles-ci se levèrent et saluèrent le général.

- Messieurs, voici Virgil Warren, présenta Mustang. Il fera officiellement partie de notre brigade en tant qu'alchimiste d'état. Des questions ?

- Ouais, une ! beugla Edward du fond de son bureau.

- Ah, Fullmetal. Déjà rentré ?

- Je vous signale que mon congé se terminait hier.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin d'un clown dans notre équipe ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : l'œil droit de Virgil redevint comme dans le bâtiment alors que l'alchimiste se craquait les doigts.

- Viens voir un peu ici, blondinette, que je t'arrange le portrait.

- Oh, maman, j'ai peur ! Un clown me menace.

- Je suis peut être un clown, mais je suis pas blonde et donc, j'ai pas autant de neurones qui se barrent de mon cerveau. Et j'ai encore moins la mauvaise idée de m'amouracher d'une fille que je vois une fois tous les six mois sauf si, bien sûr, je désobéis aux ordres de missions pour faire un crochet par Resembool.

Ici aussi, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les joues en feu, Edward se leva et fit face à l'Alchimiste des Ténèbres. Il transmuta rapidement une lame sur son automail et se rua sur Virgil qui esquiva facilement le coup.

Les deux alchimistes se tournaient autour comme deux chiens autour d'un os. Edward, lame transmutée. Virgil, Sharingan activé. Ils se tournèrent autour comme ça encore quelques instants avant que le blond ne s'élance sur Virgil qui vit facilement le coup venir et qui l'esquiva une fois encore. Puis, alors qu'Edward se ruait encore une fois sur le masqué, celui-ci attrapa le bras droit du jeune homme et se plaça dos à dos avec Edward. Virgil bascula rapidement vers l'avant, soulevant Edward de terre et le renversant sur le sol. Il regarda son adversaire profondément, le Sharingan s'incrustant dans la moindre des pensées de l'Elric. A ce moment là, il lui sembla que les secrets les plus intimes du cerveau d'Edward n'avaient plus aucun secret pour le masqué.

- Voilà pourquoi je porte ce masque, dit-il

Il défit les sangles, ferma les yeux et glissa deux doigts à travers les trous des yeux et retira le masque, faisant éclater la vérité au grand jour. Les militaires ne purent réprimer un frisson d'horreur alors que Riza laissa échapper un cri : le visage – le vrai visage – de Virgil était affreusement mutilé. Par bien des endroits la peau était brûlée et ne laissait que des horribles marques noires. Les oreilles étaient dans le même état. Il n'y avait que les lèvres, les yeux et les cheveux qui avaient été épargnés. Edward regardait maintenant Virgil bizarrement, comme s'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit sur Virgil juste avant. Celui-ci rattacha son masque et laissa le blond se relever.

- Maintenant que nous en sommes là, autant vous expliquer. Je vous signale que je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne. Alors, rien ne sortira de ce bureau. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, répondit l'assemblée.

- Asseyez-vous, ça risque de prendre longtemps. Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a quatre ans, un gigantesque incendie a éclaté dans le quartier sud de Central, causant la mort d'une famille toute entière et d'autres personnes.

- Oui, compléta Riza. On n'a jamais retrouvé le coupable et le dossier a été classé.

- Effectivement. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la famille qui s'est fait incendiée, alors autant vous le dire. C'était la famille Warren. Ma famille. J'ai été le seul à pouvoir m'échapper de l'incendie. J'ai eu la chance qu'aucune poutre ne me soit tombée dessus. Par contre, j'avais pris le souffle d'une explosion sur le visage. Celui-ci a été affreusement défiguré. Des personnes m'ont transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche. Pendant un an, j'étais dans le coma. Aucun médecin ne savait vraiment si j'allais me réveiller un jour. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que j'étais en vie. A mon réveil, un an plus tard, j'ai trouvé ce masque. Il était blanc, sans expression et vierge. Les médecins m'ont dit que lorsque l'on m'a transporté à l'hôpital, j'avais ce masque dans les mains. Après que les toubibs aient effectué leurs tests de routine, j'ai demandé un pot de peinture noire et une bouteille de faux sang bien rouge. Après quoi, j'ai peint ces motifs et j'ai passé les contours au rouge sang. Puis, lorsque je suis sorti, je suis allé voir le bibliothécaire de notre famille. Il habite en plein centre ville. Il avait aussi le testament de mes parents. La seule chose que j'étais en droit de réclamer, c'était un livre. Malheureusement, ce livre a été volé par mon frère avant l'incendie. Le bibliothécaire m'avait dit qu'il était en train d'en faire une copie sur ordre de mon père, mais qu'il n'avait pas terminé et que sans le livre il ne pouvait pas le terminer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était comme livre ?

- Fuery, taisez-vous !

- Les secrets du Sharingan.

- C'est de alchimie ?

- Havoc !

- Non. C'est un attribut héréditaire que tous les membres de notre famille possèdent. Je suis le seul à l'avoir encore. Le Sharingan nous permet de voir les mouvements de chacun au ralenti. Avant, par exemple, les mouvements de Fullmetal étaient extrêmement rapides mais c'est le Sharingan qui m'a permis de les éviter. Il donne aussi la capacité à son détenteur de pouvoir s'immerger dans les esprits des gens. J'ai fait ça à Fullmetal lorsqu'il était au sol. Je parie qu'il a eu l'impression que je lisais en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Ed, toujours froissé par sa cuisante défaite.

- Après avoir réussi à maîtriser les trois niveaux du Sharingan, je me suis donné énormément de mal pendant trois ans pour inventer ma propre alchimie. Et au bout de trois ans, j'ai réussi.

- Quelle est cette alchimie ?

- L'Alchimie des Ténèbres. Ce qui justifie mon surnom. Je l'appelle comme ça, mais en fait, c'est juste une rupture de l'équilibre positif et négatif de toutes les choses qui existent.

- On peut avoir une démonstration ? supplia le garçon assis à la droite de Fullmetal.

- Si vous voulez.

Il tendit le bras devant lui qui fut entouré du traditionnel halo pourpre qui caractérisait l'alchimie de Virgil.

- Maintenant, je vous ai raconté mon histoire. A vous de vous présenter.

- Valto Falman.

- Heymans Breda.

- Jean Havoc.

- Kain Fuery.

- Edward Elric.

- Son petit frère, Alphonse Elric. Bienvenue dans la team Mustang.

- Merci.

- Eh bien ! s'exclama Mustang. Je pense que nous avons recruté quelqu'un. Le dernier membre de la famille Warren. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Virgil. Au fait, tu peux garder ton masque. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas que tout le monde voie ton visage.

- Eh, vous avez vu l'heure ! s'exclama Edward. Général, aujourd'hui c'est votre tour de payer le repas.

- Ma paye va encore y passer, marmonna Mustang. Bon, allez, c'est mon jour de bonté. Je vous invite tous au restaurant !

Tout le monde se leva et prit sa veste avant de sortir du bureau. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, racontant la journée. Au bureau pour certains, sur le terrain pour trois personnes. Virgil s'interrompit dans son récit et remarqua qu'Edward marchait derrière, mains dans les poches. Le jeune homme ralentit son allure pour se placer à côté du Fullmetal. Le silence s'installa, finalement rompu par l'homme au masque.

- Tu sais, Edward, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dit, ni ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ta petite amie. Je répondais juste à tes provocations. Au fait, je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé en quatre ans à toi et ton frère.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Sharingan. En quelques millisecondes, j'ai eu connaissance de tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Tu connais mon histoire, je connais la tienne. Echange équivalent.

- Au fait, quand je te traitais de clown, je ne savais que tu portais un masque pour cacher ton visage. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as peint ces sortes de cicatrices au-dessus des sourcils ?

- Ce sont mes cicatrices. Les cicatrices du passé. Celles que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

- Lorsque tu as dit que tu avais réussi à maîtriser les trois niveaux du Sharingan. Il y a trois niveaux ?

Edward assaillait Virgil de questions qui se forçait à répondre. Après tout, ça passait le temps et ça l'avait soulagé de parler de son histoire et de ne pas tout garder sur le cœur.

- Oui. Le niveau acquis se remarque par le nombre de virgules présentes sur le cercle. Une virgule, niveau de base. Deux virgules, niveau moyen. Trois virgules, niveau extrême.

- Et ton alchimie ?

- En tant qu'alchimiste, tu dois sûrement savoir que dans chaque chose, il y a un mélange d'énergie négative, et d'énergie positive.

- Oui.

- Ce mélange forme le yin et le yang, ou l'équilibre, enfin, appelle le comme tu veux.

- Ok.

- Mon alchimie résulte de la séparation forcée de ces deux énergies. Après, j'utilise l'une ou l'autre selon mon humeur.

Ils étaient désormais dans le restaurant en train de discuter alchimie.

- La seule difficulté hormis le contrôle de soi, c'est de provoquer soi même la fission de ces deux énergies. Elle doit se faire naturellement, et la provoquer peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

- Un peu comme la transmutation humaine.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, tu as de bons goûts en ce qui concerne les femmes.

Edward piqua un fard. Il savait très bien de qui le Warren voulait parler.

- Je la connais depuis qu'on est gamin et je ne sors pas avec elle, tenta de s'expliquer.

- C'est pour ça que tu as dormi avec elle dans son lit, insinua-t-il en appuyant fortement sur le « son ».

Edward rougit encore plus. Le souvenir de cette nuit ne l'avait pas quitté du trajet et la douce caresse des lèvres de Winry sur les siennes avait laissé une profonde marque dans le cœur du jeune homme. Roy tendait l'oreille et avait tout entendu de la conversation du Warren et de l'Elric à propos de son congé à Resembool. Les lèvres de l'Alchimiste de Flamme s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il avait enfin un nouveau terrain pour taquiner Ed.

- Tu vois le jeune homme là-bas ?

- Ton frère, oui et alors ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'engage dans l'armée.

- Et il t'a désobéi. Je suis au courant.

- J'oubliais.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'il s'engage ? Ca, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir.

- Je savais ce que c'était être dans l'armée. Il voulait suivre l'exemple. C'est tout. En parlant de lui, est-ce que tu pourrais…

- Quoi donc ?

- Lui apprendre le même type d'alchimie que toi ?

Virgil resta bouche bée. Jamais on ne lui avait demandé, et jamais il n'y avait pensé. Pour que son frère l'ait comme professeur, Edward allait devoir parlementer et il faudrait encore que le dit frère soit d'accord.

- Donne-moi des bonnes raisons de le faire.

- Il s'est engagé comme alchimiste d'état sur un coup de tête. Et si ce n'est les transmutations, il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, au cours d'une mission, il ne se fasse tuer.

- Raisons valables. Maintenant est-il d'accord et surtout…est-ce que moi je suis d'accord. Tu demanderas à ton frère si oui ; et moi, je réfléchirais à la question.

- C'est entendu. Pour l'instant, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

- Non, mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder.

- On va prendre les plats qu'on aime les plus chers et faire payer un max au général.

- Tu es diabolique.

- Je me venge de lui. Il critique ma taille, je le taxe.

- Pas bête.

L'équipe de Mustang s'installa à une grande table, puis commanda son repas.

Chapitre 4 terminé. Une ch'tite review ? Allez, ne soyons pas rat, voici l'extrait traditionnel du prochain chapitre :

_Virgil ouvrit le dossier intitulé Josh Render. Il feuilleta les quelques pages : meurtres avec préméditation, vols à main armée, commanditaire de plusieurs meurtres. La dernière page était une photo. Les yeux noirs de Virgil s'écarquillèrent et il laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il attrapa le dossier et sortit en hâte du bureau qu'il partageait avec Edward et Alphonse. Les militaires présents dans la grande pièce où Mustang remplissait un dossier à son bureau relevèrent la tête, Mustang y compris, puis regardèrent le jeune homme. Celui-ci tendit le dossier au général qui regarda la photo._

- _Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il._

- _Mon frère, répondit le détenteur du Sharingan._


	5. Première fois frère retrouvé

Le soir venu, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Al.

- Entrez, dit celui-ci. Nii-san ! s'exclama joyeusement le garçon en étreignant son frère.

- Salut, Al. Tu peux…

- Tu veux un café ? le coupa-t-il.

- Volontiers.

Al, suivi de son grand frère, entra dans la cuisine. Il prit deux tasses dans un placard qu'il posa sous le verseur de la machine à café avant de faire couleur deux cafés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Ed ?

- Te parler. Aujourd'hui, au restaurant, j'ai demandé à Virgil s'il était d'accord de t'instruire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Al, tu sais que je tiens à toi et que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Alors je me suis dit que peut être Virgil pourrait t'aider à progresser en alchimie.

- Après coup, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Son alchimie est intéressante. J'aimerais bien savoir comment il fait.

- Tu le sauras si tu acceptes qu'il soit ton professeur.

Chez Virgil :

Il était couché sur son lit, le masque trônant sur sa table de chevet. La question d'Edward traînait inlassablement dans sa tête.

- Lui apprendre le même type d'alchimie que moi…murmura Virgil avant de s'endormir.

Chez Al :

Après pas mal de négociations, Edward réussit à ce que Alphonse consente à se faire instruire par Virgil. L'image du jeune homme à la peau brûlée ne quittait pas l'esprit d'Al. Son histoire non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Al ?

- Oui, nii-san ?

- Tu ne me prêterais pas la charité, ce soir ?

Le plus jeune des Elric fit la moue pour finalement acquiescer.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre d'amis.

- Merci, Al.

Le lendemain matin, au bureau :

Virgil arriva de bonne heure, avant tout le monde. Le lieutenant-colonel entra le second et s'étonna de voir la présence de l'alchimiste.

- D'habitude, c'est moi qui arrive en premier. Bon, je pense qu'on a une bonne heure avant que Fuery n'arrive, alors je vais te montrer comment remplir un dossier.

Elle attrapa un des dossiers en retard de la réserve personnelle du général, le posa sur une table et montra à Virgil qui écouta avec une grande attention et sans interrompre comment remplir ce fichier de paperasse.

- Ensuite, termina-t-elle, tu l'apportes sur le bureau du général et c'est lui qui doit signer.

- Il ne doit faire que ça ?

- Et en remplir quelques uns.

- Et il arrive à prendre autant de retard, dit-il en contemplant la montagne de dossiers qui constituaient la réserve personnelle de dossiers en retard du général.

- Je vais t'expliquer comment il fait. Il arrive à onze heures et il dort les trois quarts de son service et…

Le lieutenant-colonel fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Elle ne se retourna pas et lança un « Bonjour, Fuery ».

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais changé de nom, rétorqua une voix grave au timbre sensuel.

Riza se retourna en s'excusant auprès de son supérieur qui lui répondit simplement :

- Il est vrai que ça devient surprenant de me voir arriver avant la plupart de l'effectif.

- Je vous laisse, rétorqua Virgil qui avait très bien compris pourquoi le général venait si tôt.

- Vous allez où, Warren ? questionna Riza.

- A la bibliothèque, mentit-il.

Il sortit du bureau et s'adossa à la porte avant de partir à la bibliothèque en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire qui passa invisible derrière son masque. Celui-ci lui permettait d'ailleurs de pouvoir mentir parfaitement et ses yeux ne le trahissaient jamais.

Dans le bureau :

Roy se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, son attaché-case à la main, son manteau dans l'autre. Il accrocha le manteau, posa son attaché-case sur son bureau, enleva son haut pour se retrouver juste en chemise dont il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons du haut puis attrapa un dossier qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit son stylo puis commença à remplir le dossier.

Il leva les yeux, puis vit que Riza n'avait pas bougé. Il referma son stylo, se leva et passa la main devant les yeux du lieutenant-colonel. Elle ne fit rien. Elle fixait le vide, sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Cette manière là ne fonctionnait pas. Roy décida d'en utiliser une toute autre. Il posa ses mains sur les deux bras de la jeune femme puis approcha doucement son visage de celui de Riza.

Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Riza, ce fut comme un brusque retour à la réalité. Ses yeux se ranimèrent et elle tenta vainement de repousser son supérieur, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui indiqua que l'occasion ne se représenterait peut être pas. Elle s'abandonna à l'étreinte de Roy qui – elle fut obligée de le reconnaître – embrassait divinement bien. Sa langue titillait le rebord des lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci entrouvrit les lèvres.

Du côté de Virgil :

Il était au terrain d'entraînement. Les tatamis verts aux bords rouges étaient disposés de sorte à former une sorte de gros matelas. Il y avait des mannequins à l'arrière. Virgil attrapa un katana qu'il dégaina. Lame vers le bas, il s'approcha doucement des mannequins en paille et les taillada tous en pièces en quelques coups seulement, le Sharingan l'aidant à frapper plus précisément. Lorsque les cibles ne furent plus que paille et corde déchiquetée, Virgil rangea le katana et se tourna vers l'arrière de la pièce. Alphonse était là, vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon noir. Il l'observait à travers les fentes de son masque et inversement, Virgil le regardait, chaque œil donnant une vision différente du jeune garçon de seize ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alphonse ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que m'avait dit Ed, hier soir lorsqu'il est venu me voir.

- Ah, la proposition de t'instruire ? Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je peux comprendre mon frère. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Et si vous êtes d'accord, je suis partant.

- Alors on commence. Déchausse-toi et vient en face de moi.

- Dois-je en conclure que vous acceptez ?

- Oui. Allez, viens.

Ni une, ni deux, Alphonse se déchaussa et se plaça en face de l'alchimiste au Sharingan.

- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que dans chaque chose, il y a un mélange d'énergie positive et d'énergie négative. Rien n'est bon, rien n'est mauvais. Ce ne peut être que l'usage que tu en fais qui est bon ou mauvais. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui.

- La plupart du temps, on provoque la fission de ces deux énergies dans l'air. Mais on peut aussi le faire sur d'autres matières.

- Et l'échange équivalent ?

- Il est fait. Je prends l'énergie pour ensuite l'utiliser en me servant de mon bras ou d'autres parties de mon corps comme conteneur pour ensuite le rejeter sous différentes formes. A partir de ça, tu peux l'utiliser dans diverses techniques. Certaines ne peuvent être utilisées que par des Warren en raison de l'utilisation du Sharingan. Comme celle-ci.

Les trois virgules noires apparurent. Virgil tendit sa main gauche devant lui, la paume ouverte et tournée vers le haut. Il plaça sa main gauche au dessus de la droite et une boule d'énergie négative apparut dans la paume droite du jeune homme.

Dans Central :

Une femme prenait sa douche. L'eau s'écoulait sur sa peau et elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bains se fermer silencieusement. L'homme qui venait de s'introduire sortit un couteau, puis s'approcha silencieusement de la cabine de douche. Il retira violemment le rideau de douche et larda la femme de coups de couteau. Le vue du sang l'excitait et il en était déjà à son cinquième meurtre. Le sang se mêla à l'eau qui coulait toujours, répandant de l'eau rouge dans les canalisations. Les cris de sa victime retentissaient à son oreille et cela l'excitait de plus en plus.

Au terrain d'entraînement :

- Tu n'y arrives pas ? Pourtant un gamin de cinq ans pourrait y arriver.

Virgil avait essayé par tous les moyens de faire maîtriser à Al la fission des énergies, mais aucun n'avait marché. Cependant, un seul persistait : la provocation.

- Tsss, même ma grand-mère fait mieux, continua Virgil en provoquant de plus en plus Al qui restait stoïque.

Virgil n'avait plus qu'une solution : insulter la mère de l'Elric.

- Alphonse, ta mère devait être une moins que rien pour mettre au monde un nullard comme toi.

Alphonse releva la tête, les joues en feu et les yeux brûlants de haine. Comment ce jeune homme osait insulter sa mère. Il allait voir ce dont il était capable. Il se concentra puis observa les restes de mannequins derrière lui. Comme lui avait appris Virgil quelques minutes auparavant, il les défragmenta et les envoya par derrière sur Virgil. Celui-ci, grâce au Sharingan, les sentit venir et se baissa juste à temps. Alphonse sauta sur le côté pour éviter son attaque qui alla profondément amocher un mur. Virgil se releva et s'approcha d'Al, lui aussi relevé, puis le complimenta.

- Et si on allait bosser, maintenant ? termina Virgil.

Deux heures plus tard, au bureau de la team Mustang :

Virgil ouvrit le dossier intitulé Josh Render. Il feuilleta les quelques pages : meurtres avec préméditation, vols à main armée, commanditaire de plusieurs meurtres. La dernière page était une photo. Les yeux noirs de Virgil s'écarquillèrent et il laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il attrapa le dossier et sortit en hâte du bureau qu'il partageait avec Edward et Alphonse. Les militaires présents dans la grande pièce où Mustang remplissait un dossier à son bureau relevèrent la tête, Mustang y compris, puis regardèrent le jeune homme. Celui-ci tendit le dossier au général qui regarda la photo.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- Mon frère, répondit le détenteur du Sharingan.

Suite à ça, Mustang se leva, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je croyais que toute ta famille avait été tuée.

- Moi aussi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je vois la photo.

- C'est peut être un autre qui ressemble trop à ton frère.

- Non. C'est Josh Warren.

Puis, la vérité apparut aux yeux de Virgil.

- OH L'ENFOIRE ! hurla Virgil.

- Quoi ?

- C'est lui qui a provoqué le feu. Regardez. Il devrait ou être mort, ou avoir le visage brûlé. Et bizarrement, il était le seul à ne pas être présent le jour du fameux incendie.

- Coïncidence.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, général.

Le téléphone vint interrompre leur discussion.

- Général de brigade Roy Mustang, j'écoute.

- Général, on vient de retrouver le corps d'une femme morte. Assassinée dans sa douche, visiblement. On a retrouvé l'arme du crime. Le tueur l'a sûrement oublié dans sa fuite précipitée.

- Comment ça précipitée ?

- Il s'est enfui par la fenêtre.

- Ne bougez pas, nous arrivons.

Roy raccrocha.

- Darkness, Fullmetal, Al, Riza, on y va.

Les quatre concernés hochèrent la tête, puis sortirent à la suite du général. Riza prit le volant. Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la maison. L'intérieur était propre et joyeux. Malheureusement, la salle de bains ne l'était pas. Le corps nu de la femme avait été recouvert d'une bâche. Virgil s'en approcha et souleva la bâche. Il détourna la tête en laissant retomber la protection.

- Alors ?

- 28 coups de couteau portés seulement aux points vitaux et tous.

- Monsieur. Nous avons l'arme du crime.

- Faites moi voir ça, ordonna Roy. Un couteau banal. Virgil.

Virgil prit le couteau en main quelques instants, l'examina minutieusement. Lorsque son regard se posa sur une inscription écrite à la base de la lame, il écarquilla les yeux. Il était écrit : _Au seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, mon frère Josh – Virgil._

- Alors ?

- C'est le couteau de mon frère.

- Fais voir.

- Regardez l'inscription. C'est moi qui lui avais offert ça pour Noël il y a quatre ans. J'avais dépensé une petite fortune pour lui payer ce couteau.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Nous avons affaire à un tueur en série. Cela fait déjà le cinquième meurtre qu'il exécute. Nous devons le coincer.

- J'ai un plan, annonça Virgil.

- Quoi ?

- Un appât. Et cet appât, ce sera moi. Il déteste sa famille et il fera tout pour se débarrasser du dernier membre hormis lui. Je vous propose de faire une grande annonce aux informations, comme quoi un nouvel alchimiste d'état s'est engagé. Mentionnez bien mon nom et mon prénom. Ca doit être diffusé sur les gros écrans de Central. Si il le sait, il me trouvera. Et c'est moi qui lui règlerai son compte.

- Mais…

- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, général, je ne peux me permettre de le laisser en vie. Si vous l'emprisonnez, il s'évadera grâce au Sharingan. Moi seul peux l'en empêcher. Seul un Warren peut tuer un Warren.

- Je m'incline, capitula Roy, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un alchimiste à peine un jour après son recrutement.

- Je vous comprends. Aussi, je ferai mon possible pour rester en vie.

- Tu as intérêt.

- Oui, général.

Cinquième chapitre terminé. Au programme dans le chapitre suivant :… Non mais vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous le dire ? En attendant, voici un extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Le Sharingan de son frère n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres : les trois virgules étaient réunies en une sorte d'hélice à trois branches, ne laissant qu'un trou au centre de cette hélice. Alors à ce moment, Virgil se rendit compte de ce qu'avait son frère. Il l'avait lu dans un ancien livre._

- _Alors, tu l'as finalement développé._

- _Oui, stupide petit frère. Je suis le seul à le posséder. Et tu veux que je te dise comment il faut faire ? Il faut tuer un membre de sa famille. Et je compte bien t'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse._

_Les deux frères se mirent en position de combat. Le combat promettait d'être ardu. Il n'avait que le Sharingan. Son frère, lui, possédait le Mangekyô Sharingan._


	6. Affrontement entre frères

- Un nouvel alchimiste d'état a fait son apparition dans les rangs de l'armée, annonçait la présentatrice de télé dont l'émission passait sur toutes les chaînes de Central. Son nom est Virgil Warren. Unique rescapé de la famille Warren qui avait été dévastée par le terrible incendie il y a quatre ans.

Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, un œil rouge s'illumina et un sourire s'étira sur un visage malsain.

- Stupide, petit frère. Stupide.

Il s'en alla, retournant à son repère situé dans un des quartiers les plus malfamés de la ville.

Au QG :

Roy et Riza étaient les deux derniers présents dans le bureau. Tous les autres étaient partis. Riza s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque le général la retint par la manche. Elle se retourna. Roy, se fichant éperdument des conséquences – qui pouvaient être un calibre de 9mm sur le crâne – prit possession des lèvres du lieutenant-colonel. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux alors que la langue de Roy s'insinuait dans sa bouche, leurs langues entamant un lent ballet entre elles. Riza répondit à son baiser. Puis elle détacha à contrecœur ses lèvres de celles de son supérieur pour le laisser explorer son cou.   
Finalement, Roy se détacha de sa subordonnée et la prit par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers les appartements des alchimistes. Ils franchirent la porte, puis Roy ferma les cadenas sur sa porte et entraîna Riza jusqu'à sa chambre. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Un quartier malfamé :

Virgil marchait, Sharingan activé, dans les rues délabrées de Central, les sangles de son masque plus serrées que jamais. La concentration était à son comble. Il était tellement concentré à essayer de voir ce qui se dresserait devant lui qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'ombre se glisser dans son dos. Sa vision se fit plus trouble et une drôle de douleur lui irradiait la nuque. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut par terre qu'il remarqua que quelqu'un l'avait frappé.

Lieu inconnu :

Il fut réveillé par un douloureux coup de pied dans les côtes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un visage malsain au sourire moqueur et aux yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur morbide.

- Bienvenue chez moi, petit frère, annonça son kidnappeur.

- Josh, parvint à murmurer Virgil.

- Eh oui, ce bon vieux Josh. Toujours là à commettre des meurtres de manières plus horrible les unes que les autres.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir incendié la maison ?

- Ce n'était plus rien qu'un vieux tas de briques.

- Et notre famille ?

- Un ramassis de vieillard gras et boiteux.

- Et moi ?

Josh ne répondit pas. Son petit frère était peut être l'une des rares personnes que le Warren gardait dans son cœur. Ca ne l'avait tout de même pas empêché d'indirectement le défigurer.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es venu, Virgil. Et je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Toutefois, chaque chose a un prix. Si tu veux me voir mort, il faudra me battre. Cependant, j'aimerais au moins une fois voir les horreurs que je t'ai fait sans le vouloir. Ce n'est pas toi qui étais visé.

Les mains de son frère s'aventurèrent derrière le crâne de son cadet puis défirent les sangles avant d'enlever le masque et de voir les brûlures causées par l'incendie sur la peau de son cadet. Il replaça le masque et renoua fortement les sangles.

- Allez ! relève-toi et bats-toi.

Le cadet des Warren se releva et adopta une posture de combat. Chacun des deux frères activa son Sharingan. Virgil regarda attentivement la pupille droite de son frère. Le Sharingan de celui-ci était étrange : les trois virgules étaient réunies en une sorte d'hélice à trois branches, ne laissant qu'un trou au centre de cette hélice. Alors à ce moment, Virgil se rendit compte de ce qu'avait son frère. Il l'avait lu dans un ancien livre.

- Alors, tu l'as finalement développé.

- Oui, stupide petit frère. Je suis le seul à le posséder. Et tu veux que je te dise comment il faut faire ? Il faut tuer un membre de sa famille. Et je compte bien t'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse.

Les deux frères se mirent en position de combat. Le combat promettait d'être ardu. Il n'avait que le Sharingan. Son frère, lui, possédait le Mangekyô Sharingan. Josh attaqua le premier. Virgil contra facilement. Le Sharingan de son frère était énormément plus performant. Virgil se sentait captivé par ce Sharingan. Il secoua la tête et revint à son combat. Josh lui lança un katana qu'il attrapa au vol et dû immédiatement contrer l'assaut rageur de son frère. Les lames étaient posées l'une contre l'autre, émettant des grincements sinistres. Les nez des deux frères se touchaient presque. Les Sharingan s'affrontaient mutuellement, les virgules contre l'hélice.

Dans le repaire d'un meurtrier, deux frères se faisaient face. Scellant le destin de leur famille à jamais. Les lames claquaient l'une contre l'autre, s'arrachant des étincelles. La lame de Josh ripa le vêtement de son frère, déchirant le tissu et la peau, au niveau du ventre. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula de la blessure.

Virgil sauta en arrière, abandonnant sa lame, puis plaça sa main droite, paume ouverte en tendue vers le haut, devant lui avant de créer une boule d'énergie grâce à sa main gauche. Il prit son élan et envoya la boule sur son frère qui sauta au dessus et brandit son katana au dessus de sa tête. « Maintenant, pensa Virgil. »

Lui aussi sauta, mais sans lame, le poing armé. Ce serait leur dernier assaut. Virgil évita le coup de lame et frappa avec une force incroyable son frère au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci se réceptionna bien sur le sol.

- Tu ne m'as pas eu, rétorqua-t-il.

- Si.

Soudainement, Josh s'écroula par terre et Virgil se précipita à côté de lui. Il prit la tête de son frère et la posa sur ses genoux. Josh releva le regard vers son frère alors qu'une larme s'écrasait sur sa figure.

- Tu sais, Virgil. Je ne méritais pas de vivre ou de posséder le Mangekyô Sharingan. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne digne…

Sa phrase fut entrecoupée par un crachat de sang.

- Digne de le posséder, reprit-il d'un ton plus faible, l'hémorragie interne ayant raison de ses forces. Toi.

Ce fut son dernier mot. Sa tête s'inclina sur le côté et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La pupille de son Sharingan s'effaça, laissant place à un iris noir. Une larme s'écoula du Sharingan de Virgil, suivie par tant d'autres. Son frère était peut être devenu un meurtrier, mais il restait tout de même son frère. La main fébrile du masqué ferma les paupières du mort et le posa délicatement par terre. Il se releva difficilement puis attrapa un bidon d'essence qu'il déversa dans toute la pièce. Il prit une allumette qu'il gratta et jeta dans l'essence. Celle-ci prit immédiatement feu. Virgil sortit, les flammes dévorant la pièce, les larmes s'écoulant silencieusement. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il observa silencieusement le bâtiment prendre feu. Les flammes léchaient l'architecture. Si l'armée venait à chercher quelque chose ici, elle ne trouverait qu'un tas de cendres.

Virgil se retourna, puis marcha. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et les rues étaient remplies d'eau de pluie. Il pleuvait depuis beaucoup de temps, mais Virgil ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés ainsi que ses vêtements. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin et tourna la tête vers la vitrine.

Les trois virgules de sa pupille se tournèrent vers le centre, puis se fondirent en une seule figure. Virgil sourit faiblement derrière son masque. Il avait rempli la condition. Maintenant, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec ce nouveau Sharingan. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui pleurait avec lui.

- Suis-je donc le dernier des Warren ? De tout mon cœur, j'espère que non.

Chapitre terminé et assez court. Je m'en excuse, mais la qualité compte plus que la quantité, non ? C'est assez triste sur la fin je dois dire. Mais ça me plaît. Alors j'espère qu'à vous aussi il vous a plu. J'ai droit à une petite review ? Non ? fait la tronche d'un gamin à qui on a refusé un cadeau de Noël

Extrait – histoire de changer – du prochain chapitre :

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus. Une semaine qu'il revoyait sans cesse son combat contre son frère. Depuis une semaine, il avait la tête plongée entre ses bras sur son bureau. Il ne mangeait plus, buvait rarement, ne dormait plus. C'était plus un zombie qu'un être humain et ses dossiers en retard étaient presque aussi nombreux que ceux du général. Riza, qui avait décidé d'aller lui parler calmement et sans le brusquer – parce qu'Edward avait eu droit de revivre la transmutation de sa mère en boucle pendant 72 h suite à l'avoir brusqué –, s'avança vers lui. Elle fit un bref signe de tête aux Elric qui sortirent de la pièce. Elle prit une des chaises et s'assit à côté de lui._


	7. Une nouvelle mission

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus. Une semaine qu'il revoyait sans cesse son combat contre son frère. Depuis une semaine, il avait la tête plongée entre ses bras sur son bureau. Il ne mangeait plus, buvait rarement, ne dormait plus. C'était plus un zombie qu'un être humain et ses dossiers en retard étaient presque aussi nombreux que ceux du général. Riza, qui avait décidé d'aller lui parler calmement et sans le brusquer – parce qu'Edward avait eu droit de revivre la transmutation de sa mère en boucle pendant 72 h suite à l'avoir brusqué –, s'avança vers lui. Elle fit un bref signe de tête aux Elric qui sortirent de la pièce. Elle prit une des chaises et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Virgil, commença-t-elle d'un ton doux.

- Oui, lieutenant-colonel ?

Il se prit une baffe.

- Je ne suis pas venu discuter en tant que supérieure, mais en tant qu'amie.

Alors qu'il activait le Mangekyô Sharingan, le mot « amie » résonna à ses oreilles. Il releva la tête vers Hawkeye qui eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant la pupille rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Riza ?

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace, Virgil ?

- Non. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, c'était pour voir la métamorphose de mon Sharingan.

- Il y a une semaine. Réfléchis un peu. Cela fait une semaine que tu ne dors plus, que tu ne manges plus. Tu n'as bu qu'une seule bouteille d'eau pendant une semaine et rien d'autre. Tu t'es amaigri. Tu nous as fait un coma éthylique le lendemain de sa mort et une tentative de suicide le surlendemain. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est de perdre un proche ?

- Comme tout le monde.

- Mais est-ce que vous savez de ce que c'est que de l'avoir tué ?

- Non.

- Alors, ne venez pas jouer les donneuses de morale sans savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on tue son propre frère.

Riza se leva, visiblement convaincue que personne ne pourrait le raisonner.

- Riza ?

Elle se retourna.

- Je m'excuse pour vous avoir manqué de respect. Vous êtes ma supérieure et je n'ai pas à vous parler comme ceci. Je suis conscient des efforts que vous et toute l'équipe faites pour moi. Et dites aussi à Elric que je suis désolé pour ce que je lui ai fais subir.

Il se releva et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient.

- Et dites aussi à Alphonse que je serais ravi de reprendre l'entraînement. Pour l'instant, j'invite tout le monde à manger.

Un sourire joyeux apparut sur le visage de Riza. Finalement, elle avait réussi à le raisonner. Virgil fut le premier à sortir du bureau et s'adressa à toute l'équipe.

- Allez, levez le nez de vos dossiers. C'est moi qui paye le restaurant.

L'équipe se leva, ravie de voir le changement opéré par la jeune femme, puis suivit l'Alchimiste des Ténèbres dehors.

Après s'être remplis la panse et avoir taxés à mort le pauvre Virgil :

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez, fit Mustang, largement avachi dans son fauteuil.

Un soldat entra, une enveloppe à la main, puis la posa sur le bureau en ébène du général.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Votre prochain ordre de mission.

Roy soupira puis ouvrit l'enveloppe à l'aide d'un coupe-papier. Il sortit la feuille et la déplia. Sa lecture terminée, il sourit. L'ordre de mission ne le concernait pas lui.  
- Darkness, Fullmetal, Alphonse ! C'est pour vous !

Les trois intéressés se levèrent puis lurent le papier. Edward évitait encore plus Virgil que le lait. La lettre disait ceci :

_« Général de brigade Roy Mustang. _

_Comme vous devez le savoir, la partie Nord-Est d'Amestris est encore très peu connue et un ancien renégat a été retrouvé là-bas. Nous aimerions que vous envoyiez deux ou trois alchimistes d'état là bas afin d'escorter une certaine Akira Ross. Elle semble être à la tête d'une petite fondation qui aide les gens et s'est spécialisée en alchimie médicale. Elle pourrait être très utile à l'armée. Ramenez-la de gré ou de force. Il y a encore trop peu d'alchimiste pratiquant l'alchimie médicale au sein de l'armée._

_Le Généralissime. »_

- Vous acceptez ? demanda Roy aux alchimistes.

- J'accepte, répondit Al en premier.

- Si mon frère y va, j'y vais aussi.

- Virgil ?

- Ca me sortira de la monotonie de Central.

- Très bien. Vos billets sont dans l'enveloppe. Vous partez dans deux heures.

- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les trois en même temps. Deux heures ?

- Dépêchez-vous de préparer vos affaires. Le train ne vous attendra pas.

Ils s'en allèrent, pestant contre ce « foutu canasson qui les envoyait en mission ». Jolie expression d'Edward à laquelle les deux autres rigolèrent de bon cœur.

Arrivé à son appartement, Virgil ouvrit son armoire constituée seulement de vêtements noirs. Il fourra les vêtements sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il emportait. Ensuite il enleva son masque, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, la peau rougie par endroits, une serviette passée autour de sa taille. Il jeta ses anciens vêtements dans le panier à linge, puis en enfila des neufs et son masque. Il prit son grand sac de voyage puis sortit et ferma son appartement à clé pour aller au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés avec Edward et Alphonse. Il était visiblement le premier. Il posa son sac par terre et s'adossa à un mur.

« Bon, faisons le point. J'ai tué mon frère. Je suis donc le dernier représentant vivant de ma famille et j'ai obtenu le légendaire Mangekyô Sharingan. »

Il fut tiré de ses méditations par Alphonse et Edward qui arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Sans s'adresser un mot, ils partirent pour la gare où le train partait déjà. Ils coururent à l'arrière du train et exécutèrent un grand saut avant de se raccrocher in extremis à la barrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait du Nord-Est du pays ? demanda Virgil lorsqu'ils furent installés dans leur wagon.

- Pas grand-chose, en fait. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il fait bon et que les gens sont sympas.

- Et bien, c'est déjà ça. Au fait, comment s'appelle la jeune fille qu'on doit ramener ?

- Akira Ross. Elle a seize ans et elle est spécialisée dans l'alchimie médicale. On a rien, si ce n'est son nom. Il va falloir qu'on creuse à partir de là.

- Ca suffira. Et puis, si les gens sont peu coopératifs, je leur ferai mon petit tour.

Edward déglutit péniblement. La technique de Virgil était…comment dire…redoutable. Pendant le trajet, Virgil activa négligemment son Mangekyô et constata qu'en plus de voir les pensées et les mouvements des personnes, il arrivait à voir leurs points vitaux. Ceux-ci étaient figurés par des points blancs sur sa vision. Ragaillardi, il s'allongea sur la banquette et s'endormit alors que les deux frères discutaient de tout et de rien.

Il fut réveillé par Al qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

- On est arrivés, signala-t-il.

Virgil se releva puis empoigna son sac et le jeta négligemment sur son épaule avant de sortir à la suite de l'Elric.

- Il y a un hôtel dans le coin ? demanda Edward lorsqu'ils furent dans les rues.

- Je ne sais pas. On va demander.

Virgil s'avança vers une jeune femme.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous nous indiquer, à mes camarades et moi-même, si il y a un hôtel dans cette ville.

- Oui, nous avons un hôtel. Vous prenez sur votre gauche au bout de la rue, ensuite vous continuez tout droit pendant deux rues et ensuite vous prenez la seconde à droite.

- Merci, mademoiselle.

- De rien.

Virgil et ses collègues suivirent la direction indiquée, puis arrivèrent devant un petit bâtiment en bois laqué, des volets bruns foncé, un toit en tuiles rouges, quelques fenêtres ornés de motifs. Sans prendre plus de temps, les trois alchimistes entrèrent dans l'auberge.

- A qui est-ce que je devrais envoyer la facture ? demanda la patronne.

- A l'armée, répondit simplement Edward en sortant sa montre.

- Très bien.

Les trois alchimistes prirent leurs bagages qu'ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Celle-ci était petite, meublée de deux lits : un lit à deux places, l'autre à une place. Il y avait, dans la chambre, une armoire, une table basse, un divan, trois tables de chevets et un grand fauteuil.

- Les frangins, vous dormez ensemble.

- Pas de problèmes.

- J'ai faim, annonça Edward.

- Descendez manger. Je vais faire un tour dehors.

- Il fait nuit.

- Et alors ?

- Vas-y, concéda Edward. Mais rentre avant minuit !

- Ok.

Voili, voilou. A vous de me dire maintenant comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre. Personnellement, je le trouve un petit peu nul.

Extrait du chapitre prochain :

_La pénombre régnait dans les rues, mais cela n'empêcha pas le Warren d'entendre d'où venaient les gémissements craintifs. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, un groupe de dix personnes acculaient une jeune femme contre un mur._

- _Allez, viens. On ne te fera pas de mal._

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Un œil rouge surgit dans les noirceurs de la nuit. Un homme tomba à terre._

- _C'était quoi ?_

- _Moi._

_Le masqué sortit de l'ombre, son Sharingan brillant d'une flamme intérieure. Trois hommes fondirent sur lui. Ils étaient bien entraînés. En trois coups portés aux points vitaux, les trois hommes s'effondrèrent, morts, sur le dallage. En quelques coups d'œil, Virgil remarqua que la jeune femme avait été enlevée. _

_Un gémissement tira Virgil de sa léthargie. Un homme était resté en vie. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par le col et le fixa intensément._

- _Dis-moi où vous l'avez emmenée._

- _Jamais._

- _Alors tu vas souffrir._

_L'iris de son Sharingan tourna sur elle-même, plongeant l'homme dans son plus mauvais souvenir pendant 72 h._


	8. Sauvetage

Virgil marchait dans les rues, son regard se promenant sur les architectures des maisons. Soudainement, il entendit un gémissement. La pénombre régnait, mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de retrouver la source de ses gémissements craintifs. Un groupe de dix hommes acculait une jeune femme contre un mur.

- Allez, viens.

- On ne te fera pas de mal.

Une pupille rouge s'illumina dans les noirceurs de la nuit. Un homme tomba à terre.

- C'était quoi ?

- J'en sais rien.

Un deuxième homme tomba à terre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, bordel ?

- Moi.

Le masqué sortit de l'ombre, son Sharingan brillant d'une flamme intérieure. Trois des huit hommes restants fondirent sur Virgil. Trois coups portés aux endroits vitaux, et les trois hommes s'effondrèrent, morts, sur les pavés. Quelques coups d'œil aux alentours firent comprendre à Virgil que la jeune femme avait été enlevée.

Un gémissement de douleur le tira de sa léthargie. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et constata qu'un homme n'était pas mort. Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva au-dessus de terre et le fixa intensément.

- Dis-moi où vous l'avez emmenée.

- Jamais.

- Alors tu vas souffrir.

L'iris du Sharingan tourna lentement sur elle-même, plongeant l'homme dans son plus mauvais souvenir pendant 72 h qui ne passèrent qu'une seconde pour Virgil.

- Alors ?

- D…dans l'entrepôt…au sud du village.

- Voilà. Tu vois quand tu veux. Maintenant, pars et que je ne te revois plus nulle part.

L'homme, sans demander son reste, se releva et courut aussi vite qu'il pu pour échapper à ce jeune homme masqué. D'un pas sûr, Virgil s'avança vers le sud de la ville, traversant les plus sombres ruelles du petit village sans ciller.

L'entrepôt était un grand bâtiment en forme de U inversé, tout en tôle et en fer, de vulgaires carreaux, certains brisés, d'autre pas. Une grande porte en béton armé d'environ dix centimètres d'épaisseur sur lequel était peint en gros chiffres blancs le chiffre 04.

Virgil fit une rapide reconnaissance des lieux. Bien. Cet entrepôt était tellement mal entretenu que ses occupants n'avaient même pas remarqué le trou à l'arrière du bâtiment. C'était un jeun d'enfant pour quelqu'un comme Virgil de s'y introduire. L'ouverture était n'était pas haute, certes, mais large. « Tant mieux, pensa Virgil. Je ne suis pas trop épais. »

Il entra dans l'entrepôt. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux que l'extérieur. C'était même pire : des cannettes et des mouchoirs ainsi que différents restes de repas et bouteilles d'alcool traînaient sur le sol de pierre. Du matériel sûrement entreposé là il y a très longtemps vu l'impressionnante couche de poussière qui traînaient sur les treuils. Virgil se cacha derrière un de ses engins et se pencha sur le côté. Il y avait au moins quarante cinq hommes, chacun ayant un nuage rouge au contour blanc brodé sur son haut noir. A la place d'armes à feu, chaque homme portait un katana au côté. Il lui en fallait absolument un. La seule arme qu'il avait étant un couteau à lancer.

La prisonnière était solidement ligotée à une chaise, les yeux bandés et la bouche close par un bâillon. Le seul son qu'elle pouvait émettre n'étant que gémissement. Puis arrivèrent deux hommes : l'un portait le symbole de l'organisation, l'autre portant une longue cape noire qu'ornaient fièrement le nuage rouge à plusieurs occasions son vêtement. Cet homme là était dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par le premier homme et le capuchon de sa cape masquait son visage. On ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir sa bouche. La main de Virgil esquissait déjà le mouvement vers son étui à couteau, puis se ravisa lorsque Virgil surprit cette conversation :

- Akira, Akira. Tu sais que c'est très fâcheux de t'être enfuie. Mais maintenant que nous avons remédié à ça, tu vas sagement m'écouter. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de ton alchimie pour me reconstituer une jambe. En échange de ma jambe, je te laisse la vie sauve. L'échange équivalent, si j'en crois les livres que tu avais dans ton sac. Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition.

Un homme lui enleva son bâillon.

- Pour que vous perpétriez pillage et ravage ? Jamais ! Vous pouvez allez vous faire…

- Suffit, petite insolente ! tonna l'homme au capuchon en attrapant, avec une vivacité impressionnante, la gorge de la jeune femme.

De la bouche d'Akira Ross ne s'échappaient que des bruits de suffocation alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. C'en était trop pour le masqué. Si il fallait passer à l'action, c'était maintenant. La main de Virgil partit chercher son couteau qu'il lança sur un homme qui passait près de lui. Trop près à son goût. Le couteau brisa la nuque dans un bruit d'os écœurant. Virgil traîna la dépouille de l'homme derrière le treuil et s'empara de son katana. Virgil se releva, sachant que même s'il était le plus discret possible, un affrontement aurait quand même lieu, puis courut se cacher derrière un autre treuil. Le garde qui patrouillait à cet endroit ne l'entendit même pas et lorsqu'il le remarqua, un fourreau était posé contre sa gorge, en train de l'étouffer. Lorsqu'il fut à court d'oxygène, il s'écroula par terre, le corps flasque et mou.

Il repassa la tête hors de son abri et constata avec horreur que la jeune femme arborait déjà un teint violet. Décidant de faire diversion, il sortit le sabre et se précipita sur un garde. Celui-ci ne l'ayant pas entendu venir sentit un drôle de picotement dans son ventre. Lorsqu'il voulut se gratter celui-ci, il sentit quelque chose en émaner. Il baissa le regard et c'est à cet instant qu'il mourut. Virgil retira la lame. Décidément, il était vraiment trop discret. Il avisa une bouteille de verre par terre, la ramassa et pensa qu'elle devrait faire énormément de bruit si elle se brisait contre une des parois en tôle du bâtiment. Il mit son plan à l'œuvre. Comme prévu, les hommes se retournèrent et l'homme encapuchonné relâcha un peu sa prise. Akira en profita pour reprendre une grande bouffée d'air. « Bon, déjà ça de fait. Oh, putein ! » Une lame venait de s'abattre à quelques centimètres de lui.

A terre, il donna un grand coup horizontal qui trancha net les jambes de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne soit encore tranché en deux. Virgil se releva et abattit son poing dans le visage de son adversaire. Un troisième adversaire se présenta. Virgil contra ses quelques assauts avec une facilité désarmante avant de lui passer son katana au travers du corps.

Les adversaires, tels des mouches à merde, se précipitèrent sur Virgil au moment où celui-ci défaisait son sixième adversaire. Voyant une partie des 38 autres hommes restants, il préféra la fuite temporaire. Juste le temps de concentrer de l'énergie négative sur son sabre. Le sabre, tel un prolongement de son bras, fut entouré d'un halo pourpre. Alors Virgil se retourna, lame vers le bas. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas toujours pas activé son Sharingan. Un adversaire tomba juste après avoir croisé la lame du jeune homme. Suivi d'un autre et d'un autre. Virgil courut sur le mur et effectua son saut de l'ange. Son bras gauche entier se para du halo pourpre et s'abattit sur le sol en projetant des morceaux horriblement pointus de son halo à 360° autour de Virgil. Les premiers de la vague d'assaut furent repoussés de cette manière. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas ceux qui étaient derrière.

Il contrait assez bien les assauts lorsqu'une deuxième vague le submergea par derrière. Une douleur lui déchira le dos. Puis une autre au ventre. Et enfin une à l'épaule.

- Mangekyô Sharingan, murmura-t-il.

Son œil droit se fit rouge et il exécuta un grand salto arrière qui eut pour effet de le sortir du cercle dans lequel il était pris en tenaille il y avait quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il se posa, il entendit un sifflement dans l'air. Il eut juste le temps de poser sa lame à plat au-dessus de sa tête et son index et son majeur sur le point de jonction des deux lames. Il haussa un court instant les sourcils puis envoya la lame de son adversaire, maintenant désarmé, en l'air puis il la rattrapa et frappa un grand coup à l'horizontal avec les deux lames.  
D'autres hommes vinrent par derrière, l'encerclant de nouveau. Il ne se ferait pas avoir cette fois. Il courba son buste perpendiculairement au reste de son corps et, avec ses deux lames, fendit l'air d'un cercle parfait, tranchant en deux quelques-uns uns de ses adversaires.

Il en élimina trois en courant sur un mur, suivi d'un saut de l'ange et, lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol, il fit un grand mouvement de bas vers le haut, tranchant son adversaire en trois morceaux, puis donna deux coups vers l'extérieur et fit tomber deux têtes qui roulèrent sur le béton. Il dénombra les derniers adversaires : dix. La partie n'était pas gagnée, mais la chance tournait en sa faveur désormais.

Le premier eut la tête coupée. Le deuxième servit de bouclier humain contre le troisième qui se fit enfoncer la lame dans le ventre. Deux autres prirent une volée d'énergie négative en pleine tête. Virgil se recula et prépara une boule d'énergie négative qu'il lança à la manière d'une boule de bowling sur la ligne des cinq adversaires. Trois restèrent sur le carreau suite à cette attaque. Virgil, grâce à la précision de son Sharingan, lança ses deux lames qui formèrent deux cercles avant de revenir dans les mains de leur propriétaire, comme deux boomerangs.

Des applaudissements retentirent. Ceux-ci étaient lents, forts et cadencés.

- Impressionnant. Très impressionnant.

L'homme encapuchonné se leva, délaissant ainsi la gorge de la pauvre Akira qui inspira à grandes bouffées, et dévoila sa jambe de bois. Virgil, derrière son masque, eut un sourire moqueur. L'homme attrapa son katana et courut sur Virgil. Celui-ci esquiva l'assaut en bougeant d'un centimètre à peine. L'homme sentit une chose bizarre dans son ventre. Comme une boule. Il s'écroula à terre, visiblement mort.

Virgil reprit un katana et vint trancher les liens de la jeune femme et lui enlever son bâillon. Elle lui tomba dans les bras, visiblement épuisée. Il la porta dehors.

Alors que la pluie ruisselait sur eux, Virgil prit un peu le temps de la détailler : elle avait les cheveux encore plus noirs que les siens, une taille svelte, de fines jambes. Et là, la dure réalité le frappa : lors de l'incendie, sa cousine non plus n'était pas présente. Elle était dans un pensionnant au Nord-Est d'Amestris. Les yeux de Virgil s'écarquillèrent. Entre ses bras, se tenait Akira Warren.

Elle ouvrit les yeux – de grands yeux bleu acier – et sursauta en voyant le masque. Virgil la reposa à terre puis commença à marcher.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je rentre à l'hôtel.

- Attendez !

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez à voir Akira Ross.

- Et arrêtez d'utiliser ce faux nom !

- Hein ?

- Vous ne vous appelez pas Ross. Votre vrai nom est Akira Warren. Né le 31 Décembre 1901 à Central. Vous mesurez 1m62 et votre Sharingan ne s'est pas encore manifesté.

- Comment vous savez tout ça ?

- Si tu veux le savoir, demande Virgil Warren à l'hôtel.

- V…Virgil ? souffla-t-elle.

- Eh, oui. Virgil.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'étreignit affectueusement. Pure traîtrise. Sans qu'il le remarque, elle avait défait les liens des sangles et retirait désormais le masque. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur en voyant le visage brûlé de son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- La famille Warren a été exterminé par un des leurs : Josh.

- Josh ?

- Oui. Depuis, il commettait meurtre sur meurtre et j'ai dû le tuer.

- Je vais te soigner ça, déclara-t-elle. Viens.

La main de la jeune femme se parait déjà d'un halo bleu azur alors qu'elle l'approchait du visage défiguré de son cousin. Virgil lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne touche son visage.

- Non, répondit-il.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon vrai visage, celui que certains criminels ont appris à craindre, n'est pas ce qui se trouve derrière le masque ou ce qui pourrait se trouver à la place. Mais, ce qu'ils ont appris à craindre, c'est ce masque. Rentre chez toi. Je viendrai te voir demain.

- Tu me le promets, cousin ?

- Promis.

Elle lui tendit son masque qu'il remit à sa place, puis il s'en alla, la laissant seule sous la pluie. Elle décida de suivre le conseil de son cousin. Elle habitait dans un foyer. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne vit que des traces de sang. Elle alluma la lumière : des cadavres étaient répandus un peu partout. Elle resta sur place, sans pouvoir bouger, alors que son œil droit devenait rouge pour la première fois. Un cercle noir se dessina autour de la pupille et une virgule noire apparut.

Voilà. Chapitre bien bourrin, autant que Virgil. En tout cas, il les a bien massacrés. N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer.

Extrait du chapitre prochain, Retour à Resembool…à trois :

- _Où est Winry, mamie Pinako ? demanda Al._

_Le visage de la grand-mère changea automatiquement. Ce que Virgil ne manqua pas de remarquer.  
- Elle…elle s'est mariée, avoua la grand-mère._

- _Quoi ! explosa Edward._

- _On n'a pas eu le choix, Ed. Après ton départ, ils sont venus à cinq et m'ont dit que le fils du mafieux du village voulait Winry pour épouse._

- _Tu aurais pu refuser._

- _Ils étaient armés, Edward._

- _Calmez-vous ! ordonna Virgil. Il n'y a pas de quoi se faire un sang d'encre. Je vais aller la récupérer. _

- _Et vous êtes qui ?_

- _Virgil Warren, alias Darkness Alchemist. Un ami d'Edward qui compte bien ne pas laisser ça impuni. On ne peut obliger quelqu'un à aimer de force. J'irai cette nuit._

Comme quoi, notre ami Virgil arrive toujours à se mettre dans de belles merdes.


	9. Retour à Resembool

- Comprends-moi, Akira ! Nous avons ordre de te ramener. De ton plein gré, ou de force, s'il le faut. Et crois moi que ce n'est pas ce que je rêve d'employer. Alors suis-nous !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Virgil. Tu es peut-être mon aîné, tu n'en restes pas moins mon cousin. Et tu peux aller te faire foutre pour ce qui est d'aller à Central.

- Akira ! explosa Virgil. Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou je serais contraint d'utiliser une méthode que je n'aime pas utiliser.

- Ah, oui ? Et c'est quoi cette technique à deux balles.

- Mangekyô Sharingan.

Sa pupille droite devint rouge et l'iris tourna sur elle-même. Il s'approcha de sa cousine qui commençait à flipper sérieusement. Elle connaissait le Mangekyô et savait ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque son cousin la souleva et terre et plongea son regard dans le sien, il était trop tard. Elle allait revoir la scène de la mort de sa famille adoptive pendant 72 h.

Une seconde plus tard, Virgil la lâcha sur le sol.

- Fais comme tu veux, Akira. Mais tu viendras avec nous. De gré ou de force.

La pauvre était haletante, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle venait de se faire brutaliser mentalement. Par son propre cousin. Son propre sang.

- Je te déteste, cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Comme tu veux, chère cousine.

Alors qu'elle courait, elle heurta quelque chose de dur : un torse humain. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle l'enlaça et y pleura à gros bouillons. Al rougit furieusement. Il arrivait même à faire concurrence à la plus rouge des briques.

- Ah, Al ! s'exclama Virgil en sortant de la chambre. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma cousine, Akira. Akira, je te présente Alphonse Elric. Alchimiste sous ma tutelle. Pour le moment. Al, je te présente Akira. Ma cousine qui me déteste.

- Eh les gars, hurla Edward en remontant. J'ai passé un coup de fil au canasson et il nous accorde une semaine de vacances grâce à ton sauvetage d'hier soir, Virgil. Il veut juste qu'on ramène la demoiselle qui pleure dans les bras de mon frère à Central. …Al ?

Celui-ci rougit encore plus fortement alors que les sanglots de la jeune femme s'intensifièrent.

- Ma cousine, Akira Warren, expliqua Virgil. Alias, aussi, Akira Ross.

- Parfait. On part quand.

- Dans une heure. Akira, c'est pareil pour toi. Préparez vos affaires.

Une heure plus tard, le train se mit en marche. Akira et les trois autres étaient dans le même wagon. Le silence était pesant. Un peu trop, même.

- Al, c'est toi qui raccompagnera le demoiselle chez Mustang. Nous, on t'attendra sur le quai pour prendre le train pour Resembool.

- Nous ? s'étonna Virgil.

- Tu vas venir avec, Virgil. Et je n'accepterai aucune protestation.

- Foutues vacances, marmonna Virgil.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Al à voix basse à Akira alors que les deux autres se lançaient dans une joute verbale que l'auteur censurera.

- J'ai connu mieux. Il vous l'a fait à vous aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- Sa technique. Je veux dire celle qui vous fait revoir en boucle pendant 72 h le pire moment de votre vie.

- Non. Il l'a fait à mon frère.

- Il n'a pas de chance, votre frère.

- On a toujours des jours avec, des jours sans, philosopha Al en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas aller à Central.

- Je peux comprendre. Quand on doit forcer quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas, ça se finit toujours mal.

Elle acquiesça. En plus d'être gentil avec elle, il lui plaisait bien.

- Je veux bien vous prêter mon appartement pendant la semaine, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tout soit comme c'était en rentrant.

- Oui…Alphonse.

Il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire. La joute verbale entre les deux alchimistes s'était arrêtée. Visiblement, Virgil avait gagné en raison de la tête de six pieds de long que faisait Ed.

- Allez, te fâche pas, Ed. Je vais venir avec vous. Ca me détendra. Et je pourrais faire connaissance avec ta petite amie.

- C'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE !

- Ah bon ? J'ai cru voir le contraire dans tes pensées l'autre jour.

- Foutu Sharingan, marmonna Ed.

Le train stoppa et une voix retentit dans l'haut parleur :

- Arrêt pour Central. Dix minutes d'arrêt.

- Terminus, tout le monde descend.

Al prit sa valiser et porta celle d'Akira après qu'elle ait un peu rouspété contre. Les deux autres prirent leurs valises et observèrent les deux adolescents devant eux.

- Ils font vraiment un beau couple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca va, répondit Virgil. Bon, je vais acheter les tickets.

- Mais d'où est-ce que tu tires tout ce pognon ?

- Du compte en banque. J'ai hérité d'une petite fortune, je dois dire. Mais je compte bien te faire payer le wagon restaurant.

- Echange équivalent.

Sur le quai, Virgil déposa sa valise à côté de celle d'Edward et descendit les marches en courant vers l'accueil.

- Trois billets pour Resembool, s'il vous plaît.

- A quels noms ?

- Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Virgil Warren.

Elle remplit trois tickets verts qu'elle tendit au masque qui retourna sur le quai. Il tendit son billet à Edward, et garda le sien et celui d'Alphonse dans sa poche.

Celui-ci arriva juste à temps pour qu'ils entrent dans le train sans passer par l'arrière. Pendant le trajet, Edward et son frère jouèrent à pierre, caillou, ciseaux pour passer le temps, tandis que Virgil regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Il avait été dur avec sa cousine. Il l'avait forcée à tout abandonner d'une journée à l'autre, mais il en avait reçu l'ordre. Il soupira. Après tout, il était en vacances. Alors autant en profiter.

Le train arriva à Resembool deux bonnes heures plus tard, et l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Il leur avait fallu plus de la moitié de la journée pour revenir à Central et deux heures pour aller à Resembool. Il ne connaissait pas ce village hormis ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son collègue. Ils prirent chacun leurs valises puis sortirent du train.

Virgil se laissa guider par les deux frères dont l'excitation montait visiblement en flèche. Ils franchirent la barrière d'une maison. Une grand-mère était assise dans un fauteuil à bascule, une pipe dans la bouche et… Il activa son Sharingan. Des larmes ? La grand-mère essuya vite fait les gouttes d'eau salée en voyant les garçons, puis se leva et vint les accueillir.

- Bonjour, mamie Pinako ! s'exclama Al, tout guilleret.

- Salut la naine, répondit Edward.

- Bonjour, madame.

Elle ne tiqua même pas à l'insulte d'Edward, ce qui étonna grandement celui-ci, puis enlaça successivement Alphonse et Edward.

- Qui est-ce que vous ramenez, les garçons ?

- Virgil Warren. Alchimiste d'état et collègue de ces deux énergumènes, répondit le concerné en désignant les deux frères.

- Bienvenue chez nous, Mr. Warren.

- Ne m'appelez pas Mr, s'il vous plaît. Ca me vieillit et je n'ai pas trop envie d'y goûter. Quant à vous, vous êtes ?

- Pinako Rockbell.

- Enchanté.

- Où est Winry ? demanda Edward qui cherchait visiblement la jeune femme des yeux.

La mine de la grand-mère s'assombrit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Virgil.

- Elle est partie en ville, mentit-elle. Elle rentrera dans la soirée.

Edward ainsi qu'Alphonse acquiescèrent. Ils rentrèrent dans la petite maison. Petite, mais coquette, put constater le détenteur du Sharingan.

Le soir arrivé, Winry n'était toujours pas là et l'inquiétude d'Edward faisait peine à voir. Il était assis sur le canapé, le dos courbé, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête reposant entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée et cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était comme ça. Finalement, le blond se leva et partit se coucher. Virgil n'attendait que ça. Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assis, puis alla s'installer à la table de la cuisine en face de la grand-mère.

- Pourquoi leur avez-vous menti ?

Elle sembla comme tirée de sa réflexion.

- Je n'ai pas menti.

- Allons, allons. Tout le monde avec un peu d'entraînement sait que vous leur avez menti. Pourquoi ? Edward tient tant à revoir votre petite fille et Alphonse aussi. Depuis combien de temps n'est-elle pas rentrée ?

- Trois jours. Depuis qu'elle…

- Dites le moi. Ils n'en sauront rien.

- Qu'elle…

- Dites le !

- Qu'elle s'est mariée.

Virgil écarquilla les yeux.

- De son plein gré ?

- Non. Après le départ d'Edward, trois hommes sont venus. Ils étaient armés et l'un deux a dit qu'il voulait Winry comme épouse. Elle a protesté, mais ils ne lui ont pas laissé le choix.

- Vous auriez pu protester. Vous auriez dû.

- Ils étaient armés.

- On doit savoir mourir pour ses idéaux. Ne vous faites pas de mauvais sang. Winry sera entre de bonnes mains.

- Entre les mains d'un cloaque d'obscénité morale ?

- Entre les mains d'Edward.

- Comment serait-ce possible ?

- Tout simplement parce que je vais aller la chercher, répondit posément le Warren.

- Et vous comptez faire comment ?

- Très simple. Pour commencer, j'éliminerai les gardes de l'entrée, ensuite, je pénétrerai dans le bâtiment – qui est sûrement surveillé – et me dirigerai vers les étages. Ensuite, je récupèrerai votre petite fille. Et si le mari s'y oppose, il devra faire un choix. Sa vie contre le divorce ou sa mort contre le mariage. Dans les deux cas, il est perdant.

- Et si vous échouez ?

- J'ai rarement connu l'échec.

- Combien de fois ?

- Deux fois. Une fois contre mon frère que j'ai tué, et une seconde fois contre ma cousine que j'ai dû forcer à revenir à Central. Dans les deux cas, j'étais perdant. L'échec ne sert qu'à mieux gagner. Donnez-moi l'adresse et je jure sur mon sang que demain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, votre petite fille sera ici.

- 26, rue de l'aubépine.

- Bonne nuit, madame.

Il monta dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et enfila une combinaison noire. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et passa un bandeau dessus. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit par là.

La tuerie allait commencer. Bien sûr, il ne comptait laisser aucun survivant de cette famille.

Mouahahahahahahah. Sang, tripes et boyaux, tout ce que j'aime. Prochain chapitre : tuerie de l'aubépine. S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir quelques unes.

En voici un extrait :

_Sa lame transperça le corps du second garde alors que son couteau allait se ficher dans la carotide du second. Le sang gicla et éclaboussa l'herbe verte. Le détenteur du Sharingan retira sa lame rouge de sang et entra dans la propriété. Ils allaient payer pour avoir forcé une jeune femme à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ils allaient tous payer._


	10. Tuerie de l'aubépine

La rue de l'aubépine était facile à trouver. Elle se trouvait en plein centre du village. La maison aussi d'ailleurs. Elle surplombait toutes les autres maisons de deux mètres au moins. La propriété était entourée d'un haut mur de briques et la grille de l'entrée était gardée par deux gardes. Comme Virgil put le constater, cette famille était restée très ancien temps. Tous les gardes étaient armés de sabres.

Virgil activa son Sharingan et sortit un de ses couteaux qu'il lança dans la carotide d'un des gardes. Le sang gicla sur l'herbe verte et le corps tomba, éparpillant une mare rouge sur l'herbe. Le second garde, quelque peu inquiet, sorti son sabre et le tint à deux mains, la lame haute et les mains tremblantes. Virgil parvint silencieusement jusqu'à lui et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup net et bien porté. Du sang coula sur la combinaison, mais cela ne se remarquait pas trop. Virgil retira le couteau du cou du mort, puis rangea les deux couteaux et empoigna les deux katanas.

Il entra dans la propriété. Maintenant, ils allaient payer pour avoir forcer une jeune fille à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ils allaient tous payer. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la relève des gardes qui, comme leurs prédécesseurs restèrent sur le carreau. Virgil entra dans la propriété, ses deux lames s'égouttant sur le carrelage blanc rougi par les larmes rouges. Il monta les étages et l'alarme se déclencha. « Quel con ! » Dans sa vengeance, il avait oublié les caméras. Maintenant, il se retrouvait avec toute la maisonnée sur le dos. Dix gardes arrivèrent. Ils encerclèrent Virgil qui laissa tomber ses katanas au profit de couteau reliés à deux fils que Virgil maniait avec une dextérité peu commune. Les dix gardes ne virent même pas les couteaux passer. Ceux-ci découpaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Des membres ensanglantés tombèrent par terre et le carrelage ressemblait plus à une piscine de sang qu'à autre chose. Le jeune homme rangea ses couteaux et s'adressa aux morts :

- J'ai baptisé cette technique : moulinet à quadruple tranchant.

Il rempoigna ses katanas et fonça aux étages.

Winry se réveilla en sursaut. Son mari dormait à côté d'elle, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle dû se marier à ce…cet…enfoiré ? Ah, oui ! Il la voulait comme épouse et c'était elle ou sa grand-mère. L'alarme retentit à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un pénétrait dans la maison. Elle eut peur et en même temps, se sentit soulagée. Et si c'était Edward qui était venu la chercher ? Non. Ca ne pouvait être ça. Il était à Central. Une larme, une seule, coula.

Pendant ce temps, Virgil se battait comme un forcené. Les gardes ne cessaient d'arriver et aussitôt, leur sang giclait sur les murs, le carrelage et les vitres. Onze gardes lui couraient après alors qu'ils tentaient de les semer dans les caves. Il avait déjà gaspillé tous ses couteaux et ses katanas étaient sur le point de craquer tellement ils avaient pris des coups en quelques heures. Il ne restait que ses moulinets. Le jeune homme entendit une lame siffler. Il eut juste le temps de lever sa lame qui résista une dernière fois avant de céder. Les bouts d'acier volèrent en éclats et Virgil lança le pommeau à la tête d'un homme. Il utilisa sa deuxième en la lançant au travers d'un garde qui se fit clouer au sol. Virgil sortit ses couteaux à fil, s'arrêta et les fit tourner à une vitesse impressionnante autour de lui. Quiconque s'approchait se faisait aussitôt déchiqueter en plusieurs morceaux. Virgil avança vers les gardes, mais une fulgurante douleur à l'œil gauche l'empêcha d'agir. Il laissa tomber ses couteaux et dû se tenir l'œil tant la douleur était grande. Les gardes en profitèrent. Ils lui sautèrent dessus et le ligotèrent. Alors qu'il passait devant un éclat d'acier, celui-ci renvoya parfaitement le visage de Virgil : deux Mangekyô Sharingan. « Comment est-ce possible ? Normalement, le Sharingan ne se représente que sur un œil. Et là…deux.

On l'enferma dans une chambre où il s'autorisa un somme.

Le lendemain matin, il échafaudait un plan pour les sortir, lui et Winry, de ce guêpier. Alors que le verrou de la porte s'enlevait, il eut l'illumination. Il se cacha sous le lit. Là où il était, l'homme entré ne pouvait pas le voir. Lorsque celui-ci remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Virgil jubilait. Il attrapa vivement la cheville de l'homme et le fit tomber à terre. Il sortit de dessous le lit et plaqua une main sur la bouche du garde. Il lui brisa la nuque et sortit de sa cellule. Il allait devoir se déplacer rapidement, furtivement, et silencieusement. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus aucune arme. Heureusement que ses Sharingan étaient là. Il les activa. La vision avait une fois de plus changé. L'œil droit montrait les points vitaux, tandis que l'œil gauche lui permettait de voir à travers les murs. C'était un immense avantage, certes, mais il était seul. Seul contre tous. Il lui fallait une arme et vite.

Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut un garde. Sans réfléchir, il entra dans la première pièce et désactiva ses Sharingan pour retrouver une vision normale étant donné qu'avec, il voyait tout en rouge, blanc et noir. « Oh, merde. Je crois que je me suis planté de chambre. Eh, mais, c'est Winry. » Il s'avança sans faire aucun bruit derrière elle. Elle était en train de dessiner un portrait d'Edward.

- Winry ? tenta-t-il.

Elle se retourna brusquement et ouvrit la bouche. Par réflexe, Virgil posa une main dessus.

- Calmez-vous. Je suis un ami d'Edward. Je suis venu ici pour vous ramener chez vous. Votre véritable chez vous.

Elle se calma et Virgil lui redonna l'usage de la parole.

- Je m'appelle Virgil Warren. Je suis alchimiste d'état et un collègue d'Edward. Nous avons eu des vacances, et j'ai appris par votre grand-mère que vous aviez été mariée de force à quelqu'un que vous n'aimiez pas. Je me suis « introduit » dans la maison dans l'espoir de vous sauver, mais je me suis fait avoir.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir ?

- Je vous raconterai cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, est-ce que vous savez où est-ce qu'il y aurait une arme ?

- Oui.

Elle se leva et sortit un katana d'une armoire. Elle le lui tendit.

- Merci. Maintenant, je ne vous obligerai pas à partir. Vous devez choisir. Soit vous restez ici, soit vous venez avec moi.

- Edward est à la maison ?

- Oui.

- Alors je viens avec vous.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi comme si votre vie en dépendait. Elle en dépend d'ailleurs.

- Très bien.

Virgil réactiva ses Sharingan et ouvrit la porte. Juste au moment où un garde passait devant. Ouvrir n'était pas tellement le mot approprié. Il avait plutôt donné un coup de pied dedans. Le garde s'était pris la porte en plein nez et était correctement sonné. Winry sortit après Virgil qui eut regardé s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, il enjambait la rambarde et courait dehors. Depuis son intrusion hier soir, la sécurité avait été renforcée. Il empoigna Winry et la serra contre lui tout en lui posant la lame sous la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Laissez-moi faire. Je sais ce que je fais.

Elle se tut, malgré la goutte de sueur qui perlait derrière sa nuque. Ils avancèrent ensembles. Les gardes se retournèrent et tous dégainèrent. Virgil restait calme et Winry s'affolait de plus en plus. A la sortie, il ne lui souffla qu'un seul mot : courez.

Elle obéit et se mit à courir. Ils tournaient à chaque coin de rue, espérant semer leurs poursuivants, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : un grillage. Sans s'arrêter, Virgil découpa le grillage et passa à travers. Une fois que Winry fut sortie, il grava un cercle de transmutation et posa les mains dessus. Un grand mur d'une vingtaine de mètres s'éleva. Virgil s'y adossa et souffla. Ils avaient réussi à mettre une vingtaine de mètres entre eux et les hommes en smoking. Ils rejoignirent calmement, mais inquiets, la maison.

Edward était assis sur les marches dans la même position que la veille, désespérant de voir revenir la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, Pinako aussi s'inquiétait. Virgil lui avait juré qu'il la ramènerait, et il était déjà midi. Edward releva la tête et écarquilla ses deux iris dorés. Devant lui, accompagnée du détenteur du Sharingan, Winry marchait – ou plutôt courait – vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de se relever et de la recevoir dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard empli de gratitude vers Virgil qui lui répondit :

- Ce n'est rien.

Il entra dans la maison où Pinako se releva immédiatement.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans les bras d'Edward.

Elle courut dehors et enlaça les deux adolescents. Virgil, lui, tomba dans le canapé et se dit qu'une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Pffouu. On pourra dire qu'il en a fait des dégâts. Dixième chapitre terminé. Champagne ! et…reviews !

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Un rayon de soleil lui chatouilla le visage. Il ouvrit timidement un œil qui se posa sur la plus belle vue qui lui eut jamais été donné de voir : Riza dormait contre lui, son visage entouré par quelques cheveux blonds, ses yeux encore profondément fermés. C'était leur première permission commune et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour faire une grasse matinée et passer leur journée entre eux._

Je sais. Les extraits se font de plus en plus courts. Je suis impardonnable.


	11. Un nouveau visage

Dans un dortoir du QG de l'armée à Central, un couple sommeillait, enlacé. Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage de l'homme qui ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Son regard se posa sur la plus belle vue qui lui eut jamais été donné de voir : le lieutenant-colonel Riza Hawkeye dormait, la tête contre son torse, les bras passés autour du cou de son amant, quelques cheveux blonds encadrant son visage fin, ses paupières encore fermées. La main de Roy se balada sur le dos de sa subordonnée, caressant la nuque, les omoplates et la grande cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le dos.

Dès lors qu'il avait touché la blessure, elle avait frissonné et il avait précipitamment retiré sa main. Riza ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux chocolat qui se posèrent sur le visage de Roy avant qu'elle ne lui capture ses lèvres.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle lui eut rendu l'usage de la parole.

- J'ai eu un bon oreiller.

Roy sourit et l'embrassa.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ta salle de bains ?

- Là, dit-il en désignant une porte de sa main libre.

Elle se leva, emportant le drap avec elle et passa dans la salle de bains.

- EH !

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçu que le drap à la figure et s'empressa de s'en couvrir. Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard, complètement dévêtue. Roy, qui ne l'avait jamais vue se comporter comme ça, fut étonné qu'elle le laisse, sans broncher, l'admirer. N'empêche qu'elle était vachement bien foutue. Les courbes de ses hanches dessinaient parfaitement son profil ; sa poitrine était quelque peu rebondie, sans trop l'être. Elle était tout simplement…magnifique ?...angélique ?...parfaite. C'était le mot. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

Il se leva, nu lui aussi, et s'approcha d'elle par derrière. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'il dévorait son cou de baisers plus ardents les uns que les autres. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit quitté précédemment.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait quitté Resembool pour revenir à Central. La campagne était trop calme pour son tempérament. Depuis, il logeait avec sa cousine dans l'appartement d'Alphonse. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il appuya ses bras contre l'évier et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, sa surprise fut telle qu'il faillit en tomber par terre. Son visage brûlé avait disparu.

Son visage ressemblait désormais à celui d'un jeune homme de vingt ans hormis que son œil droit était barré par une grande cicatrice d'environ sept centimètres. Il caressa quelques instants son nouveau visage puis se rendit compte qu'une seule personne était capable de faire ça. Furieux qu'elle l'ait fait sans son accord, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et l'ouvrit à la volée, réveillant ainsi sa cousine.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a permis de faire ça, Akira ? explosa-t-il.

Elle se ratatina sous ses couettes. Elle avait rarement vu son cousin en colère. Et les seules fois où il l'était, ça terminait toujours assez mal. Elle avait agi sans son consentement, mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir avec son visage totalement déformé par les brûlures. Alors, lorsqu'il dormait, elle s'était infiltrée dans sa chambre et lui redonné un visage. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ainsi elle s'attirerait ses foudres, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Son cousin était tout simplement irrésistible et la cicatrice confortait encore plus cette hypothèse. Mais connaissant son cousin, il ne prenait pas assez racine pour établir une relation amoureuse. Au moins, elle arrivait désormais à le regarder en face sans avoir peur.

- Tu l'as fait sans mon accord !

- Mais je ne voulais que…

- Tu as toujours voulu bien faire. Mais Josh et moi avons toujours dû réparer les pots cassés lorsque tu voulais bien faire.

- Je suis…

- Désolée ? Ma pauvre Akira. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien de fois tu as dû nous dire ça. A chaque fois que tu faisais quelque chose et que NOUS nous faisions engueuler, TU disais que TU étais désolée mais c'est TOI qui faisais le mal. Et cela, jamais la famille n'a voulu le croire. Elle disait toujours « Vous n'avez pas honte d'accuser une si adorable fille ? ». Et tu prenais ton aire de sainte nitouche. Maintenant, tu as fait dépasser le vase. JE… ME… BARRE !

- Pour aller où ?

- A mon dortoir de l'armée. Où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre. Et tu te démerderas TOUTE SEULE.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, rassembla vite fait ses affaires, jeta son sac sur le dos et sortit en claquant violemment la porte qui n'avait rien fait. Akira, dans son lit, pleurait. Elle avait eu de la chance, cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit au Mangekyô Sharingan. Malgré cela, elle venait sûrement de définitivement clore la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son cousin.

Arrivé au QG, tout le monde lui demandait qui il était. Pour répondre, il montrait sa montre et continuait son chemin vers le dortoir qui lui avait été assigné le jour de son entrée. Arrivé, il claqua furieusement la porte et balança son sac sur le lit. Il prit une douche et fit une toilette sommaire avant de partir vers son bureau. Il passerait sa rage en faisant les dossiers.

Arrivé au bureau, tout le monde regarda le nouveau venu. Il leur montra sa montre et tout le monde le considéra quelques instants :

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour retrouver son visage ? demanda Havoc.

- C'est une longue histoire

- Warren. Vous n'êtes pas en vacance ? demanda Fuery.

- Si. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de venir faire des heures supplémentaires ?

Il claqua la porte du bureau et s'assit sur son siège. Il attrapa un dossier et le remplit. Un autre.

Elle quitta son lit pour aller voir la chambre que Virgil avait empruntée. Le lit était défait et le masque était sur la table de nuit. « Il a oublié son masque. J'irais lui ramener après. Non, maintenant. Ca vaut mieux. »

Elle prit le masque qu'elle posa sur la table du salon, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Elle reprit le masque et sortit de l'appartement en n'oubliant pas de le fermer à clé.

Elle se dirigea vers le QG de l'armée, guidée par le grand idéogramme. Elle franchit le seuil, puis questionna la réceptionniste.

- Pouvez-vous me dire où est Virgil Warren ?

- Dans son bureau, peut être. Vous voulez que j'appelle ?

- S'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme appuya sur un bouton de l'interphone et demanda :

- Havoc, savez-vous si Warren est là ?

- Warren ? Et comment. Il est dans le bureau. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de le déranger.

- Vous voulez le voir ? demanda-t-elle à Akira.

- Oui.

- De la part de ?

- Sa cousine.

- Mr. Warren ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de poste.

- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci d'une voix énervée.

- Il y a de la visite pour vous. Votre cousine.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Qu'elle s'en aille.

- Mr. Warren, reprit-elle d'un ton ferme. VOUS ALLEZ RECEVOIR CETTE JEUNE FILLE DANS VOTRE BUREAU SINON JE JURE DE VOUS FAIRE MUTER DANS LE COIN LE PLUS PAUME D'AMESTRIS. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

- … Oh, et après tout, faites la venir.

- Je savais qu'on parviendrait à s'entendre.

Elle coupa l'interphone et se réintéressa à la jeune fille.

- Vous prenez ce couloir, lui indiqua-t-elle. Ensuite, vous prenez le premier couloir sur la droite et c'est la huitième porte de gauche.

- Merci.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau. Un « Entrez ! » lui répondit. Elle entra puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Est-ce que savez où est mon cousin.

- Virgil ? Il est dans ce bureau. Faites attention, mademoiselle. C'est un conseil.

Elle acquiesça puis entra. Virgil était dans son bureau, en train de remplir de la paperasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

- Je venais te rendre ton masque. Tu l'avais oublié sur la commode.

Il boucha son stylo, se leva, reprit le masque et retourna s'asseoir. Il continua de remplir son dossier. Sentant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire, elle se retourna.

- Aki ?

- Oui.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je sais que c'était important pour toi de me rendre mon visage. Je t'en remercie. Je m'excuse sincèrement.

C'était nouveau ça. Virgil s'excusait.

Chapitre 11 achevé. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de mettre d'extrait. Ciao à tout mon lectorat et bonne nuit.


	12. Déclaration sous le soleil levant

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Ceux-ci se posèrent sur le plafond de sa chambre. Sachant qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil, il rejeta les couettes devant lui et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains le temps de complètement se réveiller. Il se redressa, puis enfila une chemise noire et un pantalon noir (nda : décidément, Virgil a déteint sur lui).

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui grinça. Il vérifia si personne n'était déjà pas réveillé puis sortit. Il descendit l'escalier, qui grinça lui aussi, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Personne. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge fixée au mur : cinq heures vingt-cinq du matin. Il soupira, puis enfila ses bottines avant de faire tourner les clés dans le barillet de la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte. Son petit manège n'avait pas échappé à une personne qui le suivit discrètement.

Il gravit une colline sur laquelle ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, lui, Alphonse et leur mère pour regarder le soleil se lever. Il alla s'asseoir au point culminant de la colline et fixa l'horizon, attendant que le soleil veuille bien se montrer. Un froissement de feuilles le tira de sa léthargie. Il se retourna. Winry, vêtue assez légèrement, l'avait suivi depuis la maison jusqu'à ici. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Aucun des deux ne disaient mot. Trop timides pour parler. Une légère brise se leva, faisant frissonner l'adolescente. L'ayant remarqué, Edward déboutonna sa chemise et la lui tendit.

- Tu vas avoir froid, le prévint-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brise s'accentua. Edward avait froid – il gelait plutôt – mais ne le montrait pas. Winry se rapprocha un peu de lui. La brise s'accentua encore. Comme voulant forcer ces deux là à être collés l'un à l'autre. Puis Winry se colla complètement à lui, tentant de le réchauffer un tant soit peu. Edward, qui n'en tenait plus et de la fraîcheur et de la proximité de Winry, l'entoura de ses bras et la prit contre lui. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, trop surprise pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Puis finalement, elle soupira d'aisance et laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
Le soleil, à croire qu'il attendait, se leva enfin, éparpillant une foule de couleurs dans le ciel. Les nuages prirent une teinte rouge orangée alors que le ciel devenait rouge et violets à de très rares endroits (nda : si, si, je vous jure), moucheté de bleu clair. Puis le disque solaire apparut complètement dans toute sa splendeur rouge. Winry, à force de le regarder, dû détourner les yeux de la trop forte luminosité pour tomber nez à nez avec Edward.

Leurs paupières se clorent, leurs visages s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs souffles s'accélérèrent. En guise de baiser, leurs lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer un court instant. Ils retournèrent à leur position initiale, puis se regardèrent au plus profond des yeux. Puis, délivrant une passion trop longtemps contenue, Winry renversa Edward sur le sol et l'embrassa passionnément. Surpris, il avait relâché son étreinte et ses bras étaient désormais positionnés en croix sur l'herbe verte alors qu'elle le dévorait des lèvres. A bout de souffle, elle se releva et constata qu'elle était assise à califourchon sur son ami. Celui-ci leva la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Ed…

- Hmmm ?

- Je…

Le cœur d'Edward bondit dans sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Edward sourit plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Passant ses bras autour des hanches de l'adolescente, il l'attira contre lui et lui souffla tout doucement à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi.

La chaleur était écrasante dans le bureau. Roy jeta un regard au thermomètre : 38 °. Son deuxième regard fut pour celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle leva le regard vers lui et lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit avant de replonger dans son dossier. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un émissaire du haut commandement.

- Virgil Warren ?

- Ici, répondit l'intéressé.

- C'est pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant une lettre.

Virgil attrapa le bout de papier, l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille pliée en trois. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le jeune homme avait retrouvé un visage normal. Désormais, il ne portait son masque que pour les missions. Il avait eu du mal à pardonner l'acte irréfléchi de sa cousine, mais, après avoir réfléchi à tous les avantages stratégiques que lui donnait son nouveau visage, il avait décidé de pardonner sa cousine en l'invitant au restaurant. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs bien taxé et le portefeuille hurlait au scandale lorsqu'ils étaient sortis.

Virgil déplia la lettre, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le texte :

« _Cher Mr. Warren._

_Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a chaque année un examen annuel pour les alchimistes d'état afin d'évaluer leurs compétences. Le prochain se déroulera le 27 Juin – c'est-à-dire dans deux mois – dans la salle d'entraînement du QG de Central à 15h30. Bien que vous ayez passé l'examen d'entrée d'alchimiste d'état il y a à peine deux semaines, vous êtes sommé de vous rendre à cet examen comme tous les autres alchimistes. Votre équipe rassemblera le général de brigade Roy Mustang, Edward et Alphonse Elric et vous-même. Les enjeux de cet examen sont la garde de votre licence d'alchimiste. Je pense que tout est clair, alors bonne journée, Mr. Warren._

_Oliver Grant, Généralissime._

_P.S : veuillez venir me voir à mon bureau demain matin à 10h25. J'ai une mission personnelle à vous confier. Personne ne doit rien savoir de ce post-scriptum. Aussi j'aimerais que vous brûliez cette lettre après l'avoir lue. »_

Virgil posa la feuille sur son bureau et l'aplanit correctement. Il prit la loupe dans le tiroir de son bureau et orienta sa loupe en fonction des rayons lumineux. La feuille commença à noircir avant qu'une flamme ne naisse au cœur du papier. Le jeune homme prit la feuille par son coin et la laissa négligemment tomber dans la poubelle en acier.

- Eh ! s'exclama Havoc. Pourquoi vous brûlez cette lettre ?

- Ordre du Généralissime, répondit Virgil. Je devais brûler cette lettre après l'avoir lue.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Roy, une flamme de curiosité dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

- Warren, je suis votre supérieur. Répondez !

- Sauf si l'ordre vient de quelqu'un lui-même supérieur à vous. Ce qui est le cas présent. Mais c'était juste une lettre concernant l'examen annuel des alchimistes d'état.

- L'examen, murmura Roy alors qu'une lueur de malice passait dans ses yeux.

Il ne l'avait dit à personne – hormis Riza – qu'il avait prévu – avec accord du Généralissime – de défier l'Alchimiste des Ténèbres. Il le faisait avec chaque nouvel alchimiste qui rejoignait son équipe. Et cette fois-ci, cela promettait d'être intéressant. D'après les rapports ultra détaillés de l'alchimiste et les informations télévisées qu'il avait vu à propos du « tueur de l'aubépine » comme l'avait surnommé les journalistes et du massacre de Resembool, Roy avait pu en conclure que c'était un combattant hors pair et un alchimiste hors du lot. Un peu comme lui-même et Edward.

Roy retourna à sa paperasse en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : ce soir, il allait inviter Riza au restaurant. Son regard passa de nouveau de son dossier à sa subordonnée. Lorsqu'il l'eût détaillée cinq bonnes minutes, il regarda un à un tous les membres de son équipe : Havoc, toujours sa clope au bec ; Breda, sa chemise toujours ouverte sur son débardeur ; Falman, sérieux comme d'habitude ; Fuery, toujours avec sa tasse de café ; Warren, toujours le nez plongé dans un dossier. Le jeune homme n'était là que depuis deux semaines, et pourtant, Roy avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis longtemps. Comme s'il l'avait toujours vu assis à son bureau, plongé dans un des nombreux dossiers qui ornaient son bureau. Roy se leva, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Riza et ferma la porte. Tous les autres dans la pièce se regardèrent d'un seul coup et ils se rassemblèrent tous devant la porte, collant leurs oreilles à la porte, sauf Virgil qui pouvait leur dire si Roy ressortait. Ils avaient conclu qu'Havoc raconterait tout au jeune homme en remerciement.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu passer la porte, elle s'était levée et précipitée contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Après une minute de baisers passionnés, elle le regarda en face. De l'autre côté de la porte, une jeune homme de vingt ans affichait un sourire que les quatre militaires ne virent pas.

- Tu me voulais quoi, Roy ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant sa tête sur son torse.

- Je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait aller au restaurant ce soir. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble si ce n'est que les obligations du travail.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux chocolat s'étant illuminés d'une vive lueur.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. A quelle heure est-ce que je passe te prendre ?

- Huit heures moins vingt, annonça-t-elle. Tu sais où c'est ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? fit-il pour la taquiner. Je crois que je suis assez venu en une semaine pour savoir où tu habites, non ?

De l'autre côté, quatre hommes jubilaient par ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

- Alors comme ça le général couche avec le lieutenant ? demanda Havoc en murmurant.

- Fermez-la, Havoc ! lui ordonna Falman.

- Tu ferais mieux de sortir de mon bureau, Roy. Ils vont se poser des questions dehors, si tu restes trop longtemps dans mon bureau.

Roy soupira. Rares étaient les moments qu'il passait seul avec Riza. Et il aurait tellement voulu que ces moments se fassent plus répétitifs.

- Bon, je sors.

Virgil, de son côté, tissait un plan machiavélique rien que pour admirer la ridiculisation de ses quatre coéquipiers. Il retourna à son bureau sans aucun bruit et contint difficilement son fou rire lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un bruit sourd sur le sol.

- NON MAIS CA VA BIEN ENCORE ! DEPUIS QUAND VOUS VOUS PERMETTEZ D'ECOUTER AUX PORTES ? BREDA, FALMAN, FUERY, HAVOC ! PRIVE DE PERMISSION PENDANT SIX MOIS. WARREN !

Là, le Warren put difficilement contenir son rire. Il sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler puis il s'écroula, mort de rire, sur son bureau.


	13. Au restaurant

Roy, vêtu d'un costume aussi noir que ses cheveux, sonna à la porte du lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye. Celle-ci vint lui ouvrir. Elle portait une simple robe noire qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Cette robe était fendue à mi-cuisse, elle laissait les bras ainsi que les épaules nues. Le laçage, situé au dos, laissait apparaître le haut du dos avant de se fondre en un motif complexe de cordons. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés en arrière, masquant quelque peu le haut de son dos.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.

- J'arrive. Il faut juste que je donne à manger à Black Hayate et j'arrive. Entre. Tu m'attends ?

- Non, je vais partir, lança-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade en entrant.

- Grand abruti, va ! répondit-elle en souriant gentiment et en fermant la porte.

Il lui sourit en retour, puis elle disparut à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Roy entendit quelques jappements, puis le bruit de quelque chose que l'on verse dans une gamelle, puis Riza sortit de la pièce. Elle prit son sac à main et esquissa un geste vers son revolver avant que Roy ne lui pose une main sur le poignet.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, Riza, lui assura-t-il.

- Mais toi, tu as bien tes gants. Je me trompe ?

Il enleva ses gants blancs et lui tendit. Elle les observa et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas le cercle de transmutation dessus.

- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que dès que je te vois avec des gants, j'ai l'impression que ce sont tes gants d'alchimiste.

- Ce n'est pas grave. L'erreur est humaine. Allez, viens.

Elle sortit à la suite de Roy, puis ferma la porte à clé. Elle ne remarqua aucun véhicule puis se souvint brusquement que le général ne savait pas conduire.

- On va y aller à pieds ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Non, rien. Ca me fait juste étrange d'y aller à pieds.

- Tu verras. C'est tout aussi bien, lui assura-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui, puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à marcher. Pendant tout le trajet, aucun des deux ne dit mot. Ils appréciaient ce silence à sa juste valeur. Chacun étant contre l'autre ; chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre ; chacun entendant le cœur de l'autre battre à un rythme calme et régulier. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait sur le sol froid. Le soleil avait déjà décliné depuis quelques instants et la lune éclairait les rues de sa lumière froide. Après quelques minutes, ils aperçurent enfin le restaurant. Roy se détacha, à contre cœur, de Riza, puis entra, suivi du lieutenant-colonel.

- Vous avez réservé ? demanda le serveur.

- Oui.

- A quel nom, s'il vous plaît ?

- Mustang.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Le serveur les emmena jusqu'à une table pour deux personnes à l'écart du reste de la salle. Les deux militaires s'installèrent. Tout de suite après qu'ils se soient installés, le serveur leur apporta deux cartes. Chacun des deux ouvrit la sienne, puis parcourut des yeux les différents apéritifs. Ils reposèrent les cartes en face d'eux.

- Tu as choisi ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et toi ?

- Aussi.

Le serveur arriva quelques instants après et leur demanda s'ils avaient choisis.

- Un whisky, pour moi, répondit Roy.

- L'apéritif maison.

- Très bien. Je vous apporte les amuse-bouches en même temps ?

- S'il vous plaît.

Le serveur disparut en cuisine, puis revint trois minutes plus tard, un plateau contenant deux verres et un autre minuscule plateau en argent couvert d'un napperon en papier blanc. Il déposa les deux verres et le mini-plateau au centre puis s'en alla. Riza attrapa un des apéritifs alors que Roy vidait son verre de whisky d'un trait. Riza empoigna son verre et en but une gorgée. L'alcool lui irrita la gorge alors qu'il passait. Elle sentit sa gorge la brûler. Ce fut passager, mais douloureux. Elle qui n'avait jamais bu d'alcool.

- Ah, tu as pris l'apéritif maison, constata Roy qui venait de commander un second whisky. Liqueur de litchi, eau de vie de prune et un brin de marc de tokay. C'est vrai que c'est fort.

- Je n'aurais pas dû prendre ça, répondit-elle, la voix sifflante.

Roy lui sourit et lui prit la main.

- C'est juste au premier abord. La première fois, ça brûle la gorge, mais après ça va mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pour toi, ça a l'air d'aller.

- Je prends toujours la même chose chaque fois que je vais dans un restaurant, expliqua-t-il. Avec le temps, j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

- Je vois ça. Tu es déjà venu ici ?

- Non. C'est la première fois. Je me suis dit que pour une fois, j'allais inviter une femme dans un restaurant sérieux et plutôt bien réputé.

- Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu les emmènes dans des endroits malfamés ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Tu es la première que j'invite dans un vrai restaurant.

Elle lui sourit une énième fois, puis serra son étreinte sur la main gantée du jeune homme en face d'elle. Ils se fixèrent du regard quelques instants, en oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient sauf les yeux de l'autre. Ils furent brusquement tirés de leur rêverie par le serveur qui leur amenait deux cartes. Roy lâcha la main de son amante et prit la carte qu'il ouvrit et consulta. Riza fit de même. Au bout de deux minutes, les deux tourtereaux avaient choisis et attendaient désormais le garçon. Celui-ci – ce n'était pas le même qu'au début de la soirée – arriva avec un plateau dans la main et un torchon sur son bras.

- Puis-je prendre votre commande, messieurs, dames ?

- Un filet de turbot pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

- Une entrecôte saignante pour moi.

Le garçon hocha la tête et repartit en direction des cuisines. Main dans la main, Roy et Riza discutèrent de tout et de rien, du boulot et d'autres choses sans intérêt en attendant leurs repas. Celui-ci arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme déposa les assiettes devant eux.

- Mettez-nous un pichet de Sylvaner avec, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, monsieur.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, tout en s'interrompant pour boire ou discuter. A la fin du repas, Riza avait les pommettes rouges et l'alcool lui montait un tantinet à la tête. Malgré cela, elle restait maîtresse d'elle-même.

- L'addition, s'il vous plaît, fit Roy au serveur.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'addition arriva. Roy la régla et entraîna Riza dehors. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez Riza dans la même position qu'à l'aller. Puis, arrivés devant chez elle, elle vit Roy qui commençait à partir.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ? lui demanda-t-elle. On est Vendredi. Demain, c'est le week-end et on ne travaille pas.

Roy sourit, comprenant l'allusion, puis entra à la suite de sa subordonnée. La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	14. Avis aux lecteurs

Avis aux lecteurs :

Pour ceux qui veulent voir la fin de cette fic, allez sais que le site est long à charger, mais j'ai fini ma fic sur ce site alors si vous la voulez, allez y !

Turluturu


End file.
